A Chance At True Love
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: John and his fiancé Liz had called off their wedding Kylie was brand new to the WWE and immediately thrown into a storyline involving the members of Legacy. What happens when the story changes and she is paired with John and what secret is Kylie hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey Everyone!! Here is a new story that I have started writing. I am still working on Are We Meant To Be, but that will be coming to an end soon. I hope that you all  
enjoy this chapter and please R&R!! I appreiciate all the reviews and feedback that I get from all my readers. Thanks and Much love to all. ~Krista Hardy!!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN THE O/C'S WITH (*) BY THEIR NAMES AND ANY OTHER O/C THAT COMES ALONG. VINCE MCMAHON OWNS THE REST.**

**A Chance At True Love: John/OC, Randy/Samantha, Cody/OC:** John and his fiancé Liz had called off their wedding after John found out that she had been cheating on him while he was on the road. Kylie was brand new to the WWE and immediately thrown into a storyline involving the members of Legacy. Kylie serves as Legacy's valet and on-screen love interest to one of the members of Legacy. But when the storyline changes and she is paired with John Cena, will they be able to work together or will Legacy interfere? And what secret is Kylie hiding?

**Characters:**

John Cena  
Liz Huberdeau  
Kylie Dragon(*)  
Randy Orton  
Cody Rhodes  
Ted DiBiase Jr.  
Vince McMahon  
Stephanie McMahon  
Shane McMahon

Plus more to come….

Chapter 1

_You can do this. No one is going to think any less of you than before. You need to move on with your life and your career. Don't let what happened with her get the best of you. It's all in the past, just focus on the present and the future. _John thought to himself as he walked from his car into the TD Garden Arena in Boston, Massachusetts. John was returning to work after a rough couple of weeks. He had just hoped that no one would say anything to him and just leave him be.

On the other side of the arena, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase Jr. were getting ready to go to their meeting with the creative team. The last week, they ended their storyline with DX and now it was time for a new one. None of the members of Legacy knew what was to come.

"We'd better get over there." Randy stated.

"Right behind you." Cody responded.

"Same here." Ted stated.

The three members of Legacy walked down the long hallway to the door marked "Creative". Randy knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Once someone said "come in", Randy opened the door and the three men walked in and took their seats.

"Thank you for coming in today. As you know your storyline with DX ended last week. Well, we have a new storyline for you and it begins tonight. None of you are scheduled to be in any matches, but you will be out in the ring bragging about taking out DX." Stephanie stated. "Now your new storyline will be involving one of the new Diva's Kylie. She will be serving as your valet and will become the love interest of Cody. These are your scripts. Any questions?"

"Why does Cody get the love interest?" Ted asked.

"Because you and Randy are both married in real life and it just wouldn't work out." Stephanie answered. "Kylie should be here any minute."

"Great. At least Sam won't freak out on this storyline. Thanks Steph." Randy responded.

"No problem. And that should be Kylie now. Come in." Stephanie stated as a knock was heard. "Kylie, please take a seat."

"Thank you." Kylie responded.

"This is your script for your storyline with Legacy. Now I can tell you that they play mean heels, but they are nice guys behind the scenes. You will need to play heel as well as you will be their valet and Cody's love interest." Stephanie stated. "Your first on air scene will be on tonight's show, so I would get to memorizing your lines. Guys, that's all I need from you. Kylie, I need to go over some other things with you before you leave."

"Ok." Kylie stated.

Randy, Ted and Cody left while Kylie remained in the office. Once they arrived in catering, Cody started going over his lines for the show that night. Thankfully he had brought his laptop with him and quickly logged on and searched for Kylie's Diva profile on the website. He saved some pictures of her and continued learning his script. Meanwhile, back in the office, Stephanie and Kylie were beginning their conversation.

"Now that we are alone, how is your dad doing?" Stephanie asked.

"He's doing good. Enjoying his retirement." Kylie answered.

"Good to hear. You know that we miss him around here. But I know that he made the right decision for him and your family." Stephanie responded.

"I know he did. I just hope that after seeing me turn heel with Legacy that he doesn't want to come out of retirement and go after them." Kylie responded.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine. Tell him I said hi." Stephanie stated.

"I will. Well, I need to go memorize some lines before tonight." Kylie responded.

"Good luck." Stephanie stated.

As Kylie turned to leave the doorway, she bumped right into John Cena. He smiled down at her and she smiled at him. His sparkling blue eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. John watched as Kylie moved around him. She looked familiar, but he didn't know from where. Kylie continued on her way while John watched her.

Kylie made her way to catering where Cody was still sitting and learning his lines. She grabbed a water and pulled up a chair. Cody didn't even know that she was there until he heard her script papers rustling. Cody glanced up and noticed the light on Kylie's hair.

"Hi Kylie." Cody stated.

"Hey. How's the memorizing going?" Kylie asked.

"Pretty good. How about yours?" Cody answered.

"Good. This stuff is easy for me to learn." Kylie responded.

As the afternoon went on, Kylie and Cody rehearsed their scene as much as possible so that when it came time to do it for real, it would look real. Kylie spent the hour before show time in hair, makeup and wardrobe. Cody dressed in Legacy's dressing room but was slightly nervous about his first on-screen romance. Meanwhile, Kylie was in her dressing room on the phone.

"Dad, I know what I am doing. It's just a storyline and you know that. I know that you don't like it, but I think it will be fun. And you know the guys personally. I understand that you don't want to see me get hurt, but Dad, it's the WWE. Everyone gets hurts one way or another. I promise that nothing will happen. I love you too. Bye." Kylie stated.

"5 minutes, Kylie." a stage hand called out to her.

Kylie walked out of her dressing room just in time to meet up with Cody, Ted and Randy. They were escorted to where they needed to be and the guys were positioned like the script told them. Kylie remained off camera for the first few moments. As she gathered her thoughts she didn't notice John come over to watch the segment.

***Live***

**"Hey guys!" Kylie stated.**

**"Hey Kylie. How's it going?" Cody asked.**

**"Good. Are you ready for your match tonight?" Kylie answered.**

**"Yeah. But I am more ready for you to be our valet." Cody responded.**

**"Yeah. I'm looking forwards to that too." Kylie stated as she smiled at Cody.**

**"So I know that you are Legacy's valet, but I was wondering if you would also be my valet for my match tonight?" Cody asked.**

**"I think I can make that happen." Kylie answered.**

**"Thanks." Cody responded.**

**"Anytime." Kylie stated just before placing a kiss on his cheek.**

After their first on air scene was over with, Kylie headed to her dressing room and Cody just stood there in shock by the kiss. He knew it was happening, but didn't expect to feel anything afterwards. Once Kylie made it back to her dressing room, she leaned up against the door and called her dad.

"Hi dad. Yes, I just taped the first scene. Not as hard as I thought it would be. I know dad. I promise. I love you too! Night." Kylie stated.

Kylie changed her outfit and got ready to walk out with Cody. Kylie wasn't sure what the rest of this storyline was going to hold, but whatever it was, she promised herself that she wouldn't get involved with anyone. Soon it was time for Kylie to meet back up with Cody and escort him to the ring.

"You look great." Cody stated as they waited for his music to hit.

"Thanks. So do you." Kylie responded.

"Thanks. Are you doing anything after the show?" Cody asked.

"Not that I know of. Why?" Kylie answered.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come hang out with me after the show, you know since we are working together, I just thought that we could get to know each other outside of work." Cody asked.

"Sounds good. Meet me by my dressing room after the show." Kylie answered as Cody's music started playing.

Cody and Kylie walked out into the crowded arena. Kylie took her place over near Lillian while Cody went up against Evan Bourne. The match lasted about 10 minutes and Cody had won the match. Kylie made her way over to the steel steps and waited for Cody. Once they made it backstage, Cody headed to his dressing room while Kylie headed to hers. As she approached her door, she noticed a piece of paper taped to the door.

_Hi Kylie,_

_I didn't know how else to talk to you. I saw you earlier and I couldn't help but wonder if we had met before. Then when we bumped into each other, I knew that I had seen you before. But I just can't put my finger on when and where. I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime after a show or on a day off. Feel free to text me at the number below._

_-John C._

Kylie pulled the note off the door and re-read it. She knew who he was and yes they had met before, years ago when he was new to the WWE. Kylie put the note in her bag before taking a shower and changing her clothes. As soon the show was over, Kylie made sure that her stuff was ready to go and she put John's number in her phone. Soon there was a knock on her door. Her heart skipped a beat as she walked over to answer the door.

"Are you ready to go?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. Let me just grab my bag and my phone." Kylie answered.

"Sounds good." Cody stated as he watched Kylie grab her stuff.

"Where are we off to?" Kylie asked.

"I know this great little place not to far from here. It's quiet and none of the other stars go there." Cody answered.

"Cool." Kylie stated as they walked towards the exit.

Once they got to Cody's rental car, Kylie tossed her bag in the back with Cody's and got in the passenger seat. Kylie pulled out her phone and decided to send John a text message before he thought that she didn't get the note. Cody was too busy driving to notice that she was sending a text message.

_**Hi John. It's Kylie. I got your note.**_

_Hi Kylie. Good. How are you?_

_**Good. You?**_

_Doing ok. I'm sure you've heard by now that I called off my wedding to Liz._

_**I did hear something about that. Sorry to hear that it didn't work out between the two of you.**_

_Me too. What are you doing tonight?_

_**Hanging out with a friend for dinner then heading back to the hotel. Why?**_

_Text me when you get back to the hotel and maybe we can grab a drink or something._

_**Ok. I will. Bye.**_

_Bye._

Once Cody and Kylie arrived at the diner, they were seated right away. After ordering their food and drinks, Cody decided that now would be the perfect time to get to know Kylie. After all, the only thing he knew about her was that she was a new Diva, Legacy's valet, and a 2nd generation star. What he didn't know was who her father was.

"How did you get into wrestling?" Cody asked.

"My father introduced it to me." Kylie answered.

"That's cool. My dad and brother did the same to me." Cody responded.

"That's right, Dusty is your dad and Dustin is your brother." Kylie stated.

"Yeah. So are you a 2nd generation star as well?" Cody asked.

"Pretty much. I'm the only one who liked wrestling out of my siblings." Kylie answered.

"How many siblings do you have?" Cody asked.

"Too many if you ask me. I have 2 older brothers, 1 younger brother and 2 younger sisters." Kylie answered.

"Wow. That is a large family." Cody responded. "I only have Dustin and an older sister. And they are both my half siblings. My sister has 2 boys and Dustin has a daughter."

"I remember reading about that." Kylie stated.

After they finished their meals, Cody drove Kylie back to the hotel. Kylie thanked him for dinner and headed up to her room. Cody was starting to fall for her, even though he knew he shouldn't. Kylie locked her door behind her and tossed her bag on the second bed in her room. She was rooming alone, but still had two double beds. She pulled out her phone and searched for John's number.

_**Hey John. I'm in my room at the hotel.**_

_Great. What's your room number?_

_**302.**_

_Cool. I will come to your room and we can go from there._

_**Ok. I'll be ready.**_

_Sounds good. See you soon._

_**Yup. See you soon.**_

Kylie quickly changed her clothes and got ready to go out with John for a drink. Kylie just hoped that nothing more than having drinks would happen between them. She remembered the last time she saw him, she developed a crush on him, but he had a girlfriend at the time and so her crush was nothing more than just that.

Soon there was a knock on her door. Kylie made sure that everything looked just right before opening the door. Once John saw Kylie is was like seeing her for the first time all over again. Kylie smiled as she gazed into John's blue eyes. She couldn't help but start to feel her crush from many years ago coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You look amazing!" John stated.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Kylie responded.

"Thanks. Are you ready to go?" John asked.

"I am." Kylie answered.

John offered his arm to Kylie and she gently took his arm making sure that she had her room key and purse. John and Kylie made it to the elevator and headed to the lobby. The hotel lounge was pretty crowded for a Monday night. John and Kylie managed to find a table towards the back of the lounge. A waitress came by and took their drink order.

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight. This is the first time since I called off the wedding that I've gone out with anyone." John stated.

"You're welcome. I can't imagine what you've been through. Why did you call off the wedding?" Kylie asked.

"I came home from being on the road for 2 weeks. Liz wasn't home when I got there, which I thought was weird, but figured that she got called into work. I jumped in the shower and started unpacking so that I could get laundry done. While the washer was going, I decided to walk through the house and noticed that the trash hadn't been taken out, so I gathered up the trash from downstairs and when I got into the master bathroom, its there that I noticed something that shouldn't have been there to begin with, especially since I hadn't been there in 2 weeks." John answered. "There were open condom wrappers and used condoms in the trash can. She had been cheating on me. Since she wasn't home, I jumped on the computer and her email was still up. I searched through her email and found messages from some guy. She had been cheating on me for months and I didn't know it."

"John, I can't believe that anyone would want to do that to you." Kylie responded.

"Well, she did. So I headed upstairs and pulled everything that was hers and threw them into large black garbage bags and her suitcases. So when she got home that night, the first thing she saw was all her stuff in the front entry way. She walked into the living room and asked me why all her stuff was by the front door. I told her why. She tried to deny it. I asked for the engagement ring and all the keys back. I told her that she had 5 days to sign the car over to me in full since I had paid for the car in the first place. Once everything was done, I changed all the locks, phone numbers and made sure that she couldn't access my bank accounts." John stated.

"Wow. I can't imagine going through all that and so close to your wedding date." Kylie responded.

"It wasn't easy, but it had to be done. Better before and not after we were married." John stated.

"True." Kylie stated.

"So what have you been up to?" John asked.

"Not a lot. Joined the WWE after Stephanie begged me to come aboard. Moved from Hawaii to Florida so that I could train at FCW. Now I am in a storyline with Cody Rhodes and Legacy as their valet and love interest of Cody." Kylie answered.

"Lovely. I am getting ready to start a feud with Legacy next week. Mainly Randy, but still it will involve the rest of Legacy as well." John responded.

"Wow. I guess that mean's that hanging out after shows and such is going to be harder than usual because of that." Kylie stated.

"Yeah. But for now, let just enjoy our night out." John responded.

"Sounds good to me." Kylie smiled at him.

After having a few drinks, John and Kylie were both buzzed. Since the lounge seemed to get more crowded as time passed, John and Kylie decided to leave and head back upstairs. Since Kylie was rooming alone, she invited John back to her room. Once they arrived back at her room, John made sure the door was locked and the do not disturb sign was out.

After hanging out for a another hour or so, John decided that it would be best if he headed to his room before anything could happen that they both might regret. John hugged Kylie and kissed her cheek before leaving. Just as Kylie was getting ready for bed, there was a knock on her door. She thought it was John, but instead it was Cody.

"Cody, what are you doing here?" Kylie asked.

"Making sure that you were ok. Someone said that they saw you leave the lounge with Cena." Cody answered.

"I'm fine. Yes, I had a few drinks with him. We've known each other for years." Kylie responded.

"Oh ok." Cody stated.

"Is there something else, Cody?" Kylie asked.

"Um, yeah." Cody answered just before pulling her into him for a kiss.

After their kiss broke, Kylie just stood there in shock. She wasn't sure what to say or do. She thought it would be best to have Cody come in and closed the door behind him. After all she didn't want rumors to start flying. Cody took a seat on one of the beds and Kylie on the other.

"I'm sorry if I caught you off guard." Cody stated.

"It's ok. I'm just surprised by the kiss. What does this all mean?" Kylie asked.

"I really like you. And I would like for us to me more than just friends and co-workers." Cody answered.

"Oh wow. I don't know what to say really. I guess we could try and see where it goes." Kylie responded.

"Ok. So it's official then. We are together on and off the show, right?" Cody asked making sure he heard her right.

"Yeah." Kylie answered as Cody moved over next to her.

Cody placed his hands on the sides of her face and slowly moved in for another kiss. This time the kiss got a little more heated then the first kiss. The alcohol that Kylie had consumed earlier was really starting to get to her and Cody knew it. As they kissed, they embraced each other and soon began to take it even further.

Kylie quietly moaned as Cody kissed his way down her neck and collar bone. Cody stopped as he got to the top of her shirt. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it down her arms. Once her shirt hit the floor, he removed his shirt and then went back to kissing Kylie's neck.

He gently squeezed her breasts and she moaned a little louder. As he continued his trail of kisses, Cody stopped long enough to pull of her shorts and underwear. Kylie wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but when she felt his warm hands gently spreading her lips apart, she knew that she wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

Cody gently placed his lips over her clit and began to slowly flick his tongue over it. Kylie moaned with pleasure as he licked a little faster. Soon he began to suck on her clit at the same time as he licked it. It didn't take long for them to get more into it and Cody really went to town on her making her moan and thrust her hips as she came.

Cody stood up and looked into Kylie's eyes. There was passion in both of their eyes and there was nothing stopping them now. Kylie pulled Cody closer to the bed as she sat on the edge. Kylie undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down, revealing his hard member. Cody nearly went weak in the knees when Kylie took his member into her mouth and started moving up and down faster and faster.

After a few moments, Cody pulled himself out of her mouth and gently pushed her onto her back on the bed. He climbed on top of her and looked into her eyes once more. Making sure that she was ok with it, Cody gently and slowly entered her. Kylie mumbled a few words as she felt him inside of her. Cody went slow at first but the more they got into it the faster he went. Kylie and Cody continued their love making through most of the night. It was nearing 4 am when Cody came for the last time. Both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Kylie woke up to her phone going off. She rolled over, picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was her dad calling and she had to answer the call. She opened her phone.

"Hi dad." Kylie stated.

"Good Morning. How was the rest of the show last night?" her dad asked.

"Good." Kylie answered. "I hung out with some of the other stars after the show and then headed to bed."

"That's good. Just be careful, please." Her dad responded.

"I will. But I've got to get going or I will miss my flight home." Kylie stated.

"Ok. Call me when you get home. Love you." her dad responded.

"I will. Love you too." Kylie stated as she closed her phone.

As Kylie rolled onto her back, she was met with blue eyes. She smiled at Cody before sitting up and heading to the bathroom for a shower. While in the shower she replayed last night's events her head. It wasn't until she was getting ready to shut off the water that she realized they didn't use any protection last night.

When Kylie emerged from the bathroom, Cody was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed and on the phone. Kylie figured that he was either talking to Randy, Ted or his dad. Kylie finished throwing her stuff in her suitcase and brushed out her wet hair. Just as she was about ready to leave, there was a knock at her door. Kylie looked through the peep hole and saw that it was the rest of Legacy. She opened the door and let them in.

"I told you he would be here." Randy told Ted as they walked in.

"Yeah, I'm here." Cody responded.

"Anyways. What the hell is going on?" Randy asked.

"Kylie and I are together." Cody answered.

"Ok. Well, we all need to get going or we will miss our flights home. Just keep it low key for now. No need to tell the world." Randy responded.

Cody and Kylie agreed to keep their new relationship a secret for now. The ride to the airport was short and uneventful. Once everyone was through security, Cody and Kylie said their good-byes and Kylie headed over to her flight. Normally Ted was on the same flight as Kylie, but this time he had to fly to New York. Kylie figured that it would be a short flight to Florida and no one would bother her, but what she didn't expect was who she was going to be sitting next to on the plane.

"American Airlines flight 2117 to Tampa, Florida will be boarding shortly. Please have your boarding passes out. First we will board passengers needing assistance and those traveling with small children under the age of 4." the gate attendant announced.

Kylie waited patiently as the first set of passengers boarded the plane. She was thankful that Vince and Stephanie booked all their employees tickets in first class. Soon it was time for Kylie to board the plane. She handed her boarding pass to the attendant and walked down the jet way to the plane. She quickly found her seat and stored her carry-on away only pulling out her iPod. As Kylie sat there and waited for the rest of the passengers to board, she noticed that the seat next to her was empty. She could only imagine who would be sitting there.

"Kylie?" a familiar voice asked.

"John. It's nice to see you again." Kylie responded.

"Same here. I guess we will be sitting next to each other for the next few hours." John stated.

"I guess so." Kylie smiled.

Once the plane was in the air and passengers were given permission to use small electronics, Kylie turned her iPod on and closed her eyes. All she could see was Cody and John standing next to each other and her having to choose. Kylie liked and cared for Cody, but she wasn't sure if she loved him and after last night, she hoped that nothing serious had happened. Soon Kylie dozed off leaving John wondering about her.

"Kylie, we're about to land in Tampa." John stated as he woke her up.

"Thanks. I guess I was more tired than I thought." Kylie stated as the plane landed.

"No problem. So how much time do you have off?" John asked.

"Just until Saturday. I have a photo shoot Saturday afternoon in St. Louis with Legacy." Kylie answered.

"Ok. So about that storyline with Legacy and Cody, is any of it real?" John asked.

"Yes. The thing with me and Cody. But no one is supposed to know about it. Randy wants to keep it quiet for a while." Kylie answered as she grabbed her bags.

"Ok. Then if you are dating him, why did you agree to go out with me last night?" John asked.

"I agreed to go out with you as a friend. John, I care a lot about you, but I'm with Cody right now and I can't do anything to hurt him. I hope you understand." Kylie answered.

"I understand. Just know that if he does anything to hurt you, I'll be here for you." John stated.

"Thank you. If you want to hang out and do something, or you just need to talk to someone, you have my number." Kylie responded as she gave him a hug.

John nodded and smiled as he walked through the airport and to his car. Kylie then headed to her car and drove home. As she walked through the front door of her house, Kylie turned off the alarm system and checked her answering machine. Then she called her dad and let him know that she was home and safe. She started a load of laundry and changed into something more comfortable. She wasn't expecting to go anywhere or see anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: Thank you to everyone for the reviews!! This is the second chapter update for today. Will probably have more this weekend or early next week. Keep reading and reviewing!! ~Krista Hardy)

**Chapter 3**

As she looked around her house, she realized there wasn't anything to eat or drink. She figured that she would head to the store so that she didn't have to eat out. Kylie jumped in her car and took off to the nearest store. She was thankful that they had Polynesian food there as well as Caribbean food. Once Kylie was done shopping, she paid for her groceries and headed home. After she unloaded the car and was putting groceries away, her cell phone beeped with a text message.

_**Hey baby. I just got home. Hope you had a good flight.**_

_Glad to hear you made it safely. My flight was good. Slept on the plane._

_**Good. Well, my parents are here, talk to you later.**_

_Ok. Bye._

Kylie went back to putting stuff away, but soon her phone beeped again but this time with a message from John. Kylie didn't pick up her phone right away as she wasn't in the room when it went off. After everything was put away, she glanced at her phone and saw the message from John.

_**Hey Kylie. I realized when I got home that it might be too soon for me to be here. Liz still has some of her stuff here. Anyways, I was wondering if we could hang out tonight or something? Let me know.**_

_Hey John. I understand. Yeah, we can hang out at my place if you'd like. I can even make you dinner._

_**That sounds great. What time and uh, where do you live?**_

_I will email you my address. How about in an hour?_

_**Cool. I just got your address. See you soon. And Thanks.**_

_No problem. What are friends for? See you soon._

Kylie headed upstairs and changed into something a little more dressy than shorts and a tank top. After changing her clothes, Kylie headed back towards the kitchen and started preparing food for dinner. She had picked up some bottles of wine at the store earlier and set them in the fridge to chill. Just as Kylie was getting dinner in the oven, her door bell rang.

Kylie walked into the hallway and opened the door. There stood John looking very somber and somewhat sad. Kylie let John in, then closed and locked the door behind him. John turned and looked into Kylie's eyes and she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I can't believe that she still has stuff in my house." John stated.

"Me either. Did you talk to her?" Kylie asked.

"Sort of. I called her cell phone and it went to voice mail. I told her that she needed to get the rest of her stuff out of my house before I get home tonight." John answered.

"Good. Let's just hope she does." Kylie responded.

As the night went on, John helped Kylie set the table and she served dinner. John opened a bottle of wine and poured it into two glasses. Kylie could see that John was meant to be married and with someone who loved him just as much as he loved her. As they ate they caught up on what was going on in their lives other than the latest news. Soon John realized that it was getting late and that he should probably head home.

"Well, you know where I am if you need me." Kylie stated as she hugged John one last time.

"I know. Thank you again for dinner. I really enjoyed tonight." John responded.

"Anytime. Have a good night." Kylie stated.

"Thanks, you too." John responded as he headed to his car.

Kylie watched as John drove off. As she stood on her front porch, her cell phone beeped with a text message from Cody. She really didn't know what to say to him at this point. She knew that he could get really jealous really fast, so she decided that it would be best if she just said that she had dinner with some friends.

_**Hey. How is your night going?**_

_Good. Just had dinner with some friends._

_**Cool. Same here and my parents of course.**_

_Right. _

_**So I was thinking tonight about us and I want to come to Florida and spend some time with you. Is that ok?**_

_Oh yeah. That's fine. When?_

_**Tomorrow.**_

_Ok. Just let me know what time your flight arrives and I will be at the airport to pick you up._

_**Ok. I will. Gotta run.**_

_Bye._

The next morning, Kylie ran around the house cleaning. Cody had sent her a text message with his flight information. Once Kylie was satisfied with her house, she jumped in the shower and got ready to head to the airport. As she was leaving her house, John pulled up. She knew that telling him that Cody was coming to visit wouldn't make him happy as now he couldn't call or come over when he needed someone to talk to.

"Hey John." Kylie stated.

"Hey. You look like you are getting ready to leave." John responded.

"I am. I am heading to the airport to pick up Cody. He text me last night that he was coming out here and I didn't have a chance to tell him that now is not a good time. But I want you to know that you can still call and text my phone anytime you need to. Just because I'm dating him, doesn't mean that we can't be friends." Kylie stated.

"Ok. Well, I will let you go. Talk to you later." John responded a little hurt, but understood.

Kylie got in her car and headed towards the Tampa airport. She parked her car and headed in towards the baggage claim where she waited patiently for Cody. Once Cody saw her, he ran over to her and picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Kylie smiled at him before giving him a kiss.

After collecting his luggage they headed to her car and then towards her house. Kylie was a little nervous about having Cody stay with her. Cody noticed that Kylie was quieter than usual and wondered if something was wrong. But he figured that it could wait until they got back to her house. Once they were at the house, Kylie showed Cody up to the bedroom and where he could put his stuff.

"Kylie, is something wrong?" Cody asked.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now." Kylie answered.

"Why is it that I get the feeling it has to do with the other night?" Cody asked.

"Because it does. I didn't realize it until I was in the shower that we didn't use anything that night. So there could be a chance that I might be pregnant." Kylie answered before heading down the stairs.

Cody and Kylie spent the rest of the day talking about the possibilities and how their families would react to the news. They decided that if she was pregnant, then they would deal with it. But until then there was no use worrying about it.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and soon it was time for their photo shoot in St. Louis. Cody, Ted, Kylie and Randy all arrived at the arena just in time for the photo shoot. The photographer took individual pictures as well as group photos. Then there were a few of Cody and Kylie together.

The following Monday was going to be interesting. Cody had gone to Stephanie and requested that Kylie's dressing room be part of Legacy's dressing room since she was their valet. So Stephanie arranged for the move. Kylie didn't have much say in it and she wasn't happy about it either, but she went along with it.

"Hey Kylie. Are you ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, just working on memorizing my lines for tonight." Kylie answered with a weak smile.

"Ok. Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Just nerves I guess. I'll be fine." Kylie answered.

Kylie went back to going over her lines for her's and Cody's live scene later that night. Kylie wasn't scheduled to valet for Legacy as they didn't have any matches. Randy was the only one who was scheduled to go out into the ring to confront John and start a new storyline between them.

"We need you in catering in 10 minutes, Kylie." a stage hand stated.

"Ok. I'm on my way." Kylie responded.

As Kylie made her way to catering, she ran into John. She gave him a half hearted smile and continued walking. John knew that something was bothering Kylie, but he didn't know how to ask her. He figured that he would wait until after the show to send her a text message.

***Live***

**"Hey Cody." Kylie stated.**

**"Hey. How have you been?" Cody asked.**

**"Good. You?" Kylie answered.  
"Doing alright. Kylie, I have to confess. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since last week. And of course that kiss." Cody responded.**

**"Really? Well, I've been thinking about you too. And here is something for you to think about for the rest of the night." Kylie stated as she moved in closer and pressed her lips against his.**

**"Wow." Cody stated as their kiss broke and Kylie walked away.**

John watched the scene from his dressing room and wished that Kylie wasn't with Cody, but with him instead. John turned off his TV and got ready to head out into the ring. Kylie sat in Legacy's dressing room, writing a letter to John and waiting for Cody to return. All Kylie wanted to do was to go back to the hotel and go to bed. Cody, of course wanted to stay at the arena with Ted and Randy and then head out after the show was over. As Kylie walked through the hallways of the arena, she bumped into Matt Hardy.

"Sorry Matt." Kylie stated.

"It's alright. Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Sort of. Can you do me a favor?" Kylie answered.

"Sure. What's up?" Matt responded.

"Could you please give this letter to John Cena for me? I'm heading back to the hotel to lay down and he's out in the ring. I would really appreciate it." Kylie asked.

"Sure. I'll make sure he get's it before he heads back to his dressing room." Matt answered. "Have a good night."

"Thank you. You too." Kylie stated.

Kylie was thankful that she had her own room. Cody and Ted were rooming together while Randy stayed at his house. Kylie made sure that the do not disturb sign was put out and her door was locked and bolted. She really didn't want to see anyone for the rest of the night.

Meanwhile back at the arena, Matt waited for John near the gorilla position. Once John came backstage, Matt handed him the letter from Kylie. John quickly headed to his dressing room and locked the door. He sat down on the couch in his room and opened the letter.

_Dearest John,_

_As I sit here waiting on Cody, I am writing to you. I just can't hide my feelings anymore. I care about Cody, but I don't love him. I've tried to be patient with him, but I just can't anymore. And because of his jealousness, I can't even talk to the one person I truly care about. I miss talking to you and hanging out with you. I wish things were different. Years ago when I first met you, I had this huge crush on you, but you were dating someone else at the time. The next time I saw you, you were with Liz and soon after that you were engaged to her. I put my feelings for you aside then, but now I can no longer hide them. I want to be with you and not Cody. I just need time to break things off with him so that he doesn't suspect anything. Now, I have my own room at the hotel and Cody will be staying at the arena and then going out with Ted and Randy after the show. You know how to reach me. _

_Love,_

_Kylie._

John couldn't believe what he had just read. The person he longed to be with had the same feelings for him. He was willing to wait as long as possible for Kylie. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen in the process. John quickly changed his clothes and gathered up his stuff before heading to his rental car. Once in his car, he pulled out his cell phone and texted Kylie.

_**Kylie, I got your letter. What room are you in?**_

_117._

_**Ok. I will text you as soon as I get to the hotel. May I see you?**_

_Ok. Sure. Just make sure that no one sees you come to my room._

_**No problem. See you soon.**_

John drove as quickly as he could to the hotel. He tossed his stuff into his room and headed back to the first floor. John walked around the first floor making sure that no one, especially Ted, Cody or Randy saw him head down the hallway towards Kylie's room.

_**I'm at the hotel and standing outside of your room.**_

_Is there anyone else around?_

_**Nope. Hallway is completely empty.**_

_Ok. Give me a minute. Pretend to use your key to get into the room. And I will open the door._

_**Ok.**_

John did exactly what Kylie said to do and soon he was standing inside of her room. John pulled her into a warm, comforting hug. Kylie wrapped her arms around John and wished this moment could last forever. Soon their embrace broke and John lifted Kylie's face. He could tell that she had been crying.

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" John asked.

"There's a possibility that I might be pregnant with Cody's baby." Kylie answered.

"Really? When will you know for sure?" John asked.

"Two weeks." Kylie answered.

"Ok." John responded.

"So I need to wait until after I find out if I am or not before I can break up with him." Kylie stated.

"I understand and I can assure you that I am not going anywhere. And if you are pregnant, I will help you raise the baby as my own." John responded.

"I appreciate that. But I couldn't ask you to do that." Kylie stated.

"I know, but I want to." John responded.

"Thank you." Kylie stated.

Kylie and John curled up on Kylie's bed and John wrapped his arms around her as they watched TV. He wished that they could spend every night in each other's arms. Kylie soon fell asleep and John covered her up and left her a note, before leaving her room to head to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next two weeks couldn't have gone any slower for Kylie. As she sat in the waiting room at the nearest Planned Parenthood clinic, Kylie noticed how many pregnant women were there. Kylie really hoped that the pregnancy test would come back negative.

"Kylie." a nurse called.

Kylie followed the nurse into an exam room and waited patiently for the doctor to come in. Once the doctor came in, she asked Kylie the typical questions and then began her exam. Kylie's mind was somewhere else during the exam, but was soon brought back to reality.

"Well, Kylie. Based on my exam and the pregnancy test you took when you first got here. You are indeed pregnant. I would say about 4 weeks at this point." the doctor told her.

"Thank you." Kylie responded.

"I will give you a prescription for Pre-natal vitamins that you will take twice a day. Once in the morning and once in the evening with dinner. You can pick these up at the front counter." the doctor told her. "Do you have any questions?"

"When is the due date?" Kylie asked.

"April 30th 2010." the doctor answered.

"Thank you." Kylie responded as she left the room.

After picking up the pills, Kylie headed to her house. She didn't call anyone until she got home. The first person she needed to call was Cody, then John and then her parents. She knew what her dad would say and when he finds out who the father is, he's going to want to come out of retirement to kill Cody.

_**Cody, I just got home from the doctor's office.**_

_Ok. What did they say?_

_**I'm 4 weeks pregnant. Due on April 30th.**_

_Wow. Well, let's keep it just between us for now. Just in case something happens, you know._

_**Yeah. I'm going to go lay down. Didn't sleep good last night. Talk to you later.**_

_Ok._

Just as Kylie was closing her phone. She received a text message from John.

_**How did it go today?**_

_I would rather tell you in person._

_**Ok. Are you home?**_

_Yeah._

_**Ok. I'm on my way over.**_

_Ok._

Kylie headed upstairs and washed her face and changed her clothes. She was in the kitchen when John knocked on the door. Kylie let him in and they headed into the kitchen. Kylie fixed them both some lemonade and they sat at the small kitchen table.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"I will be." Kylie answered. "I went to the doctor this morning."

"And?" John asked nervously.

"I'm 4 weeks pregnant." Kylie answered with tears in her eyes.

John set their glasses on the table and pulled Kylie into a hug. Kylie couldn't fight it anymore and she just let the tears flow. John knew what this meant and Kylie did too. Once Kylie was done crying, she looked up and gazed into John's blue eyes.

Neither one could fight the attraction any longer and soon their lips met. Once their kiss broke, Kylie smiled at John. They spent the rest of the day with each other. Kylie was really starting to fall in love with John, but knew that she needed to end things with Cody first.

A week had passed and Cody still hadn't said much about the pregnancy. Kylie took some time off of work to get things in order at home. One night during a rain storm, Kylie was driving back from Ft. Lauderdale when her car spun out of control after someone hit her. Her car wound up on its side on the side of the highway. Thankfully someone saw what had happened and called 911.

"Hello?" John answered his cell phone.

"We are looking for a John Cena." the caller stated.

"Who is this and do you realize that it's 2 am?" John asked.

"My name is Regina and I am a nurse at Tampa Bay Hospital. A young woman about 30 years old was brought in tonight and your number was the last number she had called." the nurse answered.

"Kylie?" John asked. "Is she ok?"

"We will be able to tell you more once you get here." the nurse stated.

"I'm on my way." John responded as he jumped out of bed and got dressed.

As soon as John arrived at the hospital he headed straight to the emergency room. He asked for Regina right away. He was told to have a seat and Regina would come get him soon. John sat impatiently in the waiting room.

"You must be John Cena. I'm Regina, the nurse who called you. If you follow me, we can talk in private." Regina stated.

"How is Kylie? And what happened?" John asked once they were in Regina's office.

"She was in a car accident. From the looks of it, she was hit from behind and her car spun out of control. When the EMT's found her, her car was on its side and she was unconscious. She is in stable condition, but she has not woken up yet." Regina answered.

"Oh my God! What about the baby? Did the baby survive?" John asked.

"I'm afraid not. The impact the accident had on Kylie's body was so severe that it's a miracle that she survived the accident. Now she has two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured ankle on top of a concussion." Regina answered.

"When can I see her?" John asked.

"They are moving her to her own room. I will come and get you when her room is ready. And if I were you I would call her family as soon as possible." Regina answered as she handed him Kylie's cell phone.

John walked back into the waiting room and opened Kylie's cell phone. He searched through her contacts and found one labeled Dad. John hit send on the phone and waited for someone to answer.

"Kylie, is everything ok? It's really late." her dad answered the phone.

"Are you Kylie's dad?" John asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" he answered.

"My name is John Cena. I work with your daughter. She was in a car accident tonight and is at Tampa Bay Hospital." John responded.

"John, were you with her in the car?" he asked.

"No. She was alone. But I was the last person she called so the ER nurse called my number. I am at the hospital waiting to see her." John answered.

"Ok. Is she ok?" her dad asked.

"She is in stable condition, but hasn't woken up yet. She has two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured ankle as well as a concussion." John answered.

"Ok. I will be on the first flight out of Hawaii. I will call her phone with my flight details. I give you permission to answer her phone." he stated.

"Ok. I will." John stated.

"Thank you for calling me, John." her stated before he hung up.

"Mr. Cena. You can see her now." Regina stated from the door way.

John followed the nurse to Kylie's room. When he saw Kylie hooked up to monitors and IV's, he couldn't help but wish that is was him laying in that bed instead of her. He sat in the chair next to Kylie and gently held her hand.

"Kylie, I don't know if you can hear me or not. But I am here for you. I called your dad and he is on his way to Tampa from Hawaii. As much as you don't want me too, I need to call Cody. He has a right to know that you were in an accident. I'm sure that the police will be here in the morning to talk to you and the doctors. I just hope that you wake up soon. I love you, Kylie." John stated.

As John rested his head on the bed rail, he felt Kylie squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw her open her eyes. John pushed the button for the nurse to come in. Once a nurse saw that Kylie was awake, she called for the doctor. They removed the tube from her mouth and gave her some water to drink.

"Did you mean what you said?" Kylie asked softly.

"You heard me?" John answered.

"I heard everything you said." Kylie responded.

"I meant every word of it." John stated.

Kylie smiled at John, but it didn't last. Kylie had to ask the question that they both were dreading. Kylie looked at John and somewhat already knew the answer, but she needed to hear it from John to make it real.

"Did the baby survive?" Kylie asked.

"I'm sorry, Kylie. But you lost the baby." John answered.

"I thought so. I could tell from the look on your face. It's ok. It wasn't meant to be. This will make it a little easier for me to break up with Cody. Did you call him yet?" Kylie responded.

"Ok. Not yet. I only got a chance to talk to your dad." John stated.

"Ok. Can you please call him? I'm going to try to sleep. The pain meds are making me sleepy." Kylie responded.

"Ok. I will be right back." John stated as he kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

John pulled out his cell phone and called Cody as soon as he got to the waiting room. The call went to voice mail. John couldn't believe that Cody wouldn't answer his phone, especially in the middle of the night. John decided to leave a message telling Cody what happened.

"Cody, it's John Cena. I am sitting in Tampa Bay Hospital after receiving a call notifying me that Kylie was in an accident. She is in stable condition, but has two cracked ribs, a broken wrist, and a fractured ankle. There is something else too, but I don't want to leave it in a message. Please call me back." John left a message.

As he was hanging up, his phone buzzed with a call from Cody. He answered the call and told him everything that was in the voice mail message. Cody only had one major question.

"Is the baby ok?" Cody asked.

"I'm sorry, but she lost the baby." John answered.

"Thanks. You know for being there for her. I will see about getting on a flight in the morning." Cody responded.

"Ok. Her dad is flying in as well. He arrives at 4pm." John stated.

"Oh ok. Thanks for calling me." Cody responded as he hung up.

John spent the rest of the night in Kylie's room watching her sleep. It was sometime around 5 am when John finally fell asleep. A nurse came in and covered him up with a heated blanket. Kylie slept until 8am when the pain from her injuries woke her up. She called for a nurse and told her about the pain. After taking some pain meds, Kylie was able to relax and eat some breakfast. John woke up as they were taking her breakfast tray away.

"How are you feeling?" John asked.

"Better. Still hurting, but the meds help with that. Did you stay here all night?" Kylie answered.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave your side. But I do need to go get a shower before I pick up your dad at the airport." John responded. "By the way, what does your dad look like?"

"My dad looks like and is Ricky Dragon." Kylie stated.

"Ricky "The Steamboat" Dragon is your dad?" John asked.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you, but it really never came up." Kylie answered.

"It's ok. I understand. Don't worry about it. I will go get your dad and come back here." John responded.

"Ok. And John, I love you too." Kylie stated before falling back to sleep.

John headed back to his house to shower and change. He then left for the airport. John arrived at the airport just before Ricky's flight landed. John waited for him in the baggage claim. Once they were in John's car, Ricky finally started asking questions.

"How is she?" Ricky asked.

"Doing better. Still in a lot of pain, but she is awake and talking and eating." John answered.

"Why were you the last person she talked to?" Ricky asked.

"I called her to find out about our next house show location." John answered.

"Ok. Is there anything else that I should know about?" Ricky asked as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Not that I know of." John answered.

"Ok. Let's go see Kylie." Ricky responded.

Ricky and John walked into Kylie's room and she was now awake and sitting up. She was happy to see her dad and John. Ricky talked to his daughter about the accident and she told him everything except for the part about her being pregnant and losing the baby. Soon Kylie started feeling tired again and wanted nothing more than to just go home.

"Well, Kylie you can go home as long as you have someone there who can help you around the house. I don't want you to do any lifting until your ribs are fully healed. I am also sending a full report to your boss so that you can get the time off to heal." the doctor told them.

"I will be here to help my daughter." Ricky stated.

"And I am here as well." John added.

"Ok. It looks like you have a great support system. I will sign your release forms and you can go home." the doctor stated before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John drove Kylie and Ricky back to Kylie's house and helped her out of the car. Kylie was thankful that John was there, but wondered why Cody hadn't shown up yet. Once Kylie was comfortable on her couch, she motioned for John to come over to her.

"You called Cody, right?" Kylie whispered.

"Yeah. He said he would be here. I honestly don't know where he is." John answered.

"Ok. I don't know either. But when he get's here find something for my dad to help you with so that I can break things off with Cody." Kylie stated.

"I can try. I take it you don't want your dad knowing about you and Cody or the fact that you were pregnant with his baby." John responded.

"No I don't. At least not right now." Kylie stated.

"Ok. I think I just heard a car pull up." John responded.

John walked over to the window and sure enough, Cody, Ted and Randy were walking up the walk way to Kylie's front door. John knew right then, that Kylie wasn't going to be able to break up with Cody as everyone was with him. John opened the front door just as the guys walked up.

"What are you doing here, Cena?" Randy asked.

"Helping a friend. What are you doing here?" Cena answered.

"Doing the same. So you can go home now." Randy responded.

"No, he can stay." Ricky stated from behind them. "I know my daughter works with you, but he was here for her when she needed someone the most."

As the evening went on, Ricky could tell that there was tension between Cody and John, but left it at that. As night fell, Cody, Ted and Randy headed to a local motel for the night, while John and Ricky stayed at the house making sure everything was ok.

"John, Can I have a word with you for a moment?" Ricky asked.

"Uh, sure." John answered as he followed Ricky into Kylie's garage.

"I can see that there is tension between you and the other three men. Care to tell me why?" Ricky asked.

"I just don't get along with them on and off the show." John answered.

"Ok. I wanted to thank you for being here for Kylie. I've always tried to keep her away from the super stars, but you are definitely one I wouldn't mind her bringing home." Ricky responded.

"Kylie is a great person and I am happy to have her as a friend and co-worker." John stated.

"That she is. Now I am only able to stay for a few days and afterwards, it would make me feel better if you would watch out for her." Ricky responded.

"I will." John stated.

As the days passed, Kylie got better and stronger. Cody pretty much stayed away until Ricky left. John offered to take him to the airport, but he insisted on taking a cab. Not twenty minutes after Ricky left, Cody showed up at the house. He was fuming mad when John answered the door.

"What the hell are you doing in my girlfriends house?" Cody snapped.

"Helping her, unlike you." John responded.

"You can leave now." Cody stated.

"I will leave when Kylie asks me to." John responded.

Cody moved past John and found Kylie in her bedroom. Kylie really didn't want Cody there. She knew what needed to be done and with John in the house Cody wouldn't be able to do anything. Kylie sat up in bed and Cody tried to hug her. He could tell that something was wrong and he just hoped that John didn't have anything to do with it.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"I can't keep doing this. Cody, I can't be with you anymore. You are not the person I want to be with. We are never together and when I am with you, I feel like a rag doll." Kylie stated. "I've been thinking about this and now that I lost the baby, I can't even look at you without thinking about it. I just can't put myself through all that. I will still play the part on RAW, but that's as far as it goes."

"I don't want to lose you." Cody responded.

"You already have. Now I want you to leave and go on with your life." Kylie stated.

"I haven't given up on us. And you can bet that I will get you back." Cody responded as he stormed out.

John locked up the house and headed upstairs to make sure that Kylie was ok. When he walked into the room she was laying on her side crying. John didn't know how to make her feel better, but anything had to be better than nothing.

"Kylie, it's going to be ok. When you get back to work, just tell Stephanie what happened and I'm sure she will make sure that you remain safe at work." John stated. "And I will be there as well."

"Thank you for everything John. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me." Kylie responded.

"You know I'd do anything for you." John stated.

"I know and I really appreciate it." Kylie smiled at him.

John sat down on the bed next to her and held her close to him. Kylie could smell his cologne and after shave and it made her miss having a loving relationship. Kylie looked up at John and smiled again. John caressed her face and looked deeply into her eyes before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"How about some dinner?" John suggested after their kiss.

"Sounds good. But what?" Kylie asked.

"How about some take out?" John answered.

"Which place?" Kylie asked.

"Do you like Chinese food?" John asked.

"Love it." Kylie answered.

"Ok. How about Chinese?" John asked.

"Just what I have been craving. And how about we both get out of the house. I feel like walking." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Let's go." John stated.

The next two weeks John hardly left Kylie's side except to go to shows and back again. Kylie loved having John there and felt like there could be something more between them if he was ready and willing. Kylie's wrist and ankle were almost fully healed and her ribs were healing nicely. Kylie returned to work only 3 weeks after the accident.

As John and Kylie walked into the arena, Stephanie spotted them and pulled them into her office. Neither John or Kylie knew what was going on or what was about to happen. Stephanie pulled out new scripts and handed them to John and Kylie.

"Starting tonight, you and Kylie will be in a new storyline. This will involve Legacy as well. John, you have pretty much stolen Kylie's heart away from Cody and he will challenge you to a match. Kylie you will sit at the commentator's table after escorting John to the ring. Now I know that you are still healing from the accident, so you are still on the injured list. But since you are able to walk and move around, we will keep your appearances strictly to being a valet or guest commentator like tonight. Any questions?" Stephanie told them.

"Just one. I have some personal history with Cody and I just fear that he might think something else." Kylie stated.

"Cody has already seen the new script and is fully aware that this is just a storyline. Now if something happens between you and John outside of work, you will tell me before someone else does, right?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course." John answered.

John and Kylie left Stephanie's office and headed into catering. Maria, Eve, Matt and Evan were all sitting around talking when Maria noticed John and Kylie walk in. Maria leaned over to Eve and started to gossip about Kylie.

"I wonder if she is screwing him too?" Maria asked. "I bet you she is the real reason John and Liz broke up."

"I don't know about that." Eve answered.

"Maria, don't you have better things to do than to talk about other people's personal lives?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, seriously. John is one of my good friends and I can tell you that Kylie had nothing to do with his break-up with Liz." Evan added.

"Wasn't she with Cody?" Eve asked.

"Only in a storyline, but as of tonight that has changed. And you will find out why later." Kylie answered from behind her. "So now I would appreciate it if you would stop talking about me behind my back. My personal life is none of your business."

"Kylie, I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just asking innocent questions." Maria responded.

"Innocent? Yeah, right. And both Matt and Evan are right. Other people's personal lives are just that, personal. And Kylie had nothing to do with why Liz and I called off the wedding." John stated.

"Sorry." Maria and Eve both responded.

John and Kylie sat down at their own table and flipped through their scripts. Kylie was more than ready to get back to work. As she read through her script, she noticed that she would have a live segment with John and then one with Cody. She wasn't sure what was going to happen.

"I have a live segment with you, then one with Cody. Will you please be there when I have the segment with Cody?" Kylie asked.

"Sure." John answered.

Before the show began, Kylie went to hair and makeup and got ready for her first segment with John. Once Kylie was ready, she headed over to where she needed to be for their scene. John arrived shortly after Kylie and couldn't help but notice how Kylie looked in her stage outfit.

***Live***

**"Hey Kylie." John stated as he walked up to her.**

**"Hey there John." Kylie responded.**

**"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me after the show?" John asked.**

**"I would like that." Kylie answered.**

**"Cool. I'm looking forwards to it." John stated as he winked at her.**

Once their scene was over with, John and Kylie headed back to his dressing room. Kylie ducked in making sure that no one saw her. There she waited until it was time for her scene with Cody over in catering. John and Kylie walked over to catering and waited. Kylie started feeling nervous when Cody walked into the room.

***Live***

**"Well, well, well, if it isn't our sweet little traitor." Cody stated.**

**"That's not fair, Cody. I told you before that things wouldn't work out." Kylie responded.**

**"So you run to Cena? Maybe the rumors about you are true." Cody asked.**

**"What rumors?" Kylie answered.**

**"That you are the cause of his and Liz's breakup. And that you just can't keep your hands off of him or any other male star around here." Cody responded.**

**"How dare you say that to me!" Kylie spat.**

**"If the shoe fits, wear it." Cody stated just before Kylie slapped him.**

Once the scene was over, John walked over to Kylie and made sure she was ok. Cody walked away holding the side of his face. He knew that there was some real feeling behind that slap and not just part of the scene. Cody continued on his way to the Legacy dressing room where Randy and Ted were waiting for him.

Meanwhile, Kylie and John headed back to his dressing room. John knew that soon Cody would be going out to the ring and would be calling him out there. Kylie quickly changed her outfit and got ready to take her spot at the commentator's table with Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole. Soon Kylie and John were standing in the gorilla position. Kylie took John's arm just before his music started.

_Your time is up  
My time is now  
You can't see me  
My time is now  
It's a franchise, boy I'm shin' now  
You can't see me  
My time is now  
In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off  
My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off  
The franchise, doin big bid'ness, I live this, automatic I win this-oh you hear those horns, I'm finished_

Kylie and John walked out into the arena arm in arm. John did his salute to the crowd as they cheered for both him and Kylie. She walked John to the steel steps and gave him a kiss on the cheek before headed over to her seat.

While John and Cody exchanged words, so did Kylie, Jerry and Michael. She told them about John and Cody's feud and what might happen and that she would never side with Cody and Legacy again. Once the confrontation was over with, Kylie escorted John back to his dressing room. Once they were behind closed doors, John pulled her into a hug. Just as their hug was breaking, John leaned down and kissed Kylie's lips. Just before the end of the show they had one last scene to do.

***Live***

**"Hey John! I'm really looking forwards to tonight." Kylie stated.**

**"Me too. I'll meet you in catering after the show." John responded.**

**"Sounds good. I'll see you then." Kylie stated before give a John a kiss on the cheek.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the weeks went by, John and Kylie were literally inseparable. Kylie was fully healed from her accident and back to training again. Both John and Kylie were scheduled to have a week off around Halloween. So they decided to hang out at John's house and hand out candy to the trick or treaters.

"This is actually fun." Kylie stated as she closed the door.

"Yeah it can be. I have to say that this is the first time I've been home to hand out candy." John responded.

"So I have a question for you, I got an invitation to my oldest brother's wedding in May and I was wondering if you would be my date for it?" Kylie asked.

"I would love to. I have a question for you as well. We've been hanging out practically every day and such. I feel like there is something more between us then we are letting there be. I'm falling in love you, Kylie. I can't imagine my life without you in it. Would you be my girlfriend?" John asked.

"Yes. John, I've been falling in love with you for months. I just didn't know if you felt the same." Kylie answered.

"How could I not feel the same." John stated as he leaned down and kissed her.

After they were done handing out candy to the kids, John turned off the porch light and locked up the house. Kylie and John cuddled up on the couch and started watching movies. John wrapped his arms around Kylie and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Once the movies were over, John lead Kylie upstairs and into his master bedroom. Once the door was closed, John walked over to Kylie and lifted her up and placed her on the bed. John made sure that he went slow so that Kylie wouldn't get uncomfortable. After making love, John and Kylie spent the rest of the night in each other's arms.

John and Kylie informed Stephanie and their families of their personal relationship. Everyone was happy for them. John and Kylie spent the holiday's at John's parents house in West Newberry, Mass. After the first of the year, Kylie and John made the flight and hotel reservations for Hawaii in May. Kylie was excited about seeing her family again and introducing everyone to John. John was just as excited.

John and Kylie were very busy in the weeks leading up to Wrestlemania. Kylie was back in the ring and would be facing Maria for the title. John on the other hand would be facing Randy for the World Heavyweight title. Both Kylie and John won their matches and titles. John and Kylie attended the after party but didn't stay long as they were both exhausted from their matches.

Soon it was time for John and Kylie to fly to Hawaii for her brother's wedding. John has arranged for a special surprise for Kylie at their hotel room for the night of the wedding. Three days before the wedding, John and Kylie boarded their flight from San Francisco to Honolulu.

"I can't wait for you to meet the rest of my family. I know that they will love you." Kylie stated.

"I hope so. I can't wait to meet them too." John responded. "We should be landing soon."

"Yeah. It's good to be back home for a visit." Kylie stated. "By the way, which hotel are we staying at?"

"The Hilton. It was the only hotel I could get a good room with an excellent view." John responded.

"Ok. I know that my dad is meeting us at the airport and I made sure that we had a car to drive while we are here." Kylie stated as their flight landed on the island and taxied to the gate.

"Good. Are you ready?" John asked.

"I sure am." Kylie answered as they walked off the plane hand in hand.

After getting through baggage claim, John and Kylie headed to the rental car counter and picked up their car. Since Kylie grew up on the island, she opted to drive to the hotel and then to her father's house. She couldn't wait to see all her brothers and sisters and to introduce John to the rest of her family.

After checking into the hotel, John and Kylie both took showers and got ready to go her father's house. John was a little nervous about meeting the rest of her family, but knew that it had to be done sooner or later. As they drove around the island, John knew that his surprise for Kylie was the perfect one. Kylie soon pulled up to a huge house on top of a small hill.

"We're here." Kylie stated as she got out of the car.

John and Kylie walked up to the house holding hands and rang the door bell. Kylie's oldest brother Ricky Jr. answered the door and hugged his sister. As they walked into the house, Kylie and John removed their shoes before heading into the main part of the house. John couldn't believe that he was standing in the childhood house of his girlfriend and her family.

"Ricky, this is my boyfriend, John. John, this is the groom and my oldest brother Ricky Jr." Kylie introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you." John stated.

"Same here. My father has talked highly about you since Kylie's car accident." Ricky Jr. responded. "This is my fiancée, Naomi."

"Nice to meet you." Naomi stated.

"Kylie! You're finally here!" a male voice called out.

"Jacob! Yes we are finally here." Kylie responded as she hugged her 2nd older brother. "Jacob, This is John, my boyfriend."

"Nice to finally meet you." Jacob stated.

"Same here." John responded.

"Come on, let's go meet the rest of my family." Kylie stated as she took John's hand and lead him into the living room. "This is my youngest brother Alexander, and my younger sisters Danielle and Andrea. You already know my father. This is my grandmother Nani and my grandfather, Keoni. My mother Lana and her sisters Lily and Kelani."

"It's nice to meet you all. I have heard so much about you from Kylie." John responded. "It's good to see you again, Ricky."

"Welcome to our home, John. Kylie can I see you in the kitchen for a minute, please?" Ricky asked.

"Sure. I will be right back. Make yourself at home." Kylie answered.

"Kylie, I am happy for you. I'm glad that you and John are together. He is a good man and I know that he will make you very happy." Ricky told his daughter. "After what happened with your accident, I knew that one day you two would be together. I was and still am thankful that he was there for you. Now I know that your relationship is still new to the both of you, but I am not going to be old fashioned and demand that if he wants to marry you, that he needs to ask my permission first. I just want the two of you to be happy."

"Thank you dad. I'm sure that when the time is right, he will ask, but for now, I am just happy that I have someone in my life that you approve of so much." Kylie responded before heading back into the living room.

Kylie's sister, Andrea was sitting next to John and practically drooling over him. John just sat there and continued to talk to Kylie's family ignoring Andrea until Kylie said something.

"Andrea!" Kylie exclaimed.

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong." Andrea responded.

"Oh no? Drooling over your oldest sister's boyfriend isn't doing anything wrong?" Ricky asked his youngest.

"But daddy! He's so cute." Andrea answered as John lightly blushed.

"And he's dating your sister. End of discussion." Ricky responded.

Andrea finally got up and Kylie took her spot next to John. Everyone enjoyed getting to know John and John enjoyed hanging out with Kylie's family. After getting to know everyone, Ricky suggested that if they all wanted to eat they had better head out to the restaurant.

After an authentic Hawaiian dinner, John and Kylie thanked her parents and said good bye to everyone. Once they arrived back at their hotel, Kylie plopped down on the bed and John soon joined her. John was definitely more romantic than Cody ever was and Kylie enjoyed every minute of it.

The next few days were a blur to John and Kylie as wedding events were going on. Kylie was serving as one of th brides maids and she had her final fitting the day before the wedding. John watched as Kylie and the other girls did their hair and make up. As he watched Kylie, he knew what he needed to do. Kylie's parents were in the next room and he managed to leave without being noticed by Kylie.

Later that day, while the girls were in the hotel restaurant having lunch and talking about whatever girls talked about before a wedding, John walked through the shops and picked up some souvenirs for him and his family. John then came upon a jewelry store, so he decided to go in and see if they had anything that caught his eye.

"Did you have fun shopping today?" Kylie asked as John walked into the room.

"Yeah. I picked up some stuff for my house and for my brothers and parents." John answered.

"That's good. I missed you today." Kylie responded as she wrapped her arms around John.

"I missed you too. But I know that you had stuff that had to get done before the wedding tomorrow." John stated.

"Yeah, but now it's just you and me time." Kylie responded with a smile.

"I like the sound of that." John stated before leaning down and kissing her.

The next morning while everyone was busy getting ready for the wedding that was being held in the same hotel and John and Kylie were staying at, John went down to the front desk and talked to the staff about making sure that everything was all set for that night. After heading back to their room, John changed into his formal wear and escorted Kylie down to where the wedding was taking place.

Part of the beach was roped off for the wedding. Kylie looked just as pretty as the day he met her. John couldn't help but watch Kylie as the ceremony went on. John sat on the grooms side with Kylie's parents. Soon Ricky and Naomi were pronounced husband and wife. John met back up with Kylie once they were inside the hotel. There were photographers left and right snapping pictures of everyone.

"You look beautiful!" John told Kylie.

"Thank you. You look handsome." Kylie responded.

"Thank you. By the way, I have a little surprise for you later." John stated as they continued dancing at the reception.

"I can't wait." Kylie stated.

After the wedding reception was over and the bride and groom were on their way to their honeymoon suite, everyone started leaving and the hotel staff were cleaning up. John and Kylie said good night to everyone and headed up to their room. Once they reached their room, John pulled out a blindfold and placed it over Kylie's eyes.

"John, what on earth are you doing?" Kylie asked.

"Trying to keep the surprise a surprise." John answered.

"Ok." Kylie responded.

John helped Kylie into the room and to sit down on the bed. John made sure that everything was there. Chocolate covered strawberries, whipped cream, chilled champagne and of course his surprise for her. John lit the candles before Kylie could remove the blindfold.

"Ok. You can take off the blindfold." John stated as he stood in front of her.

"Ok." Kylie responded as she pulled of the blindfold.

"This is all for you." John stated as he let Kylie see the table in front of them.

"John! This is amazing. I can't believe that you set all this up for me." Kylie responded.

Kylie and John moved over to the table and John poured the champagne. As they ate the strawberries and drank the champagne, John looked deeply into Kylie's eyes and knew that now was the perfect time.

"Kylie, I love you with all my heart. Ever since the first day that we met, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It didn't matter who I was with, all I could see was you. Then you went away and I still longed to see you. When we bumped into each other last year, I knew that it was fate that brought us together." John stated.

"John, what are you trying to say?" Kylie asked.

"Baby, I can't imagine my life without you in it each and every day. I know that we haven't been together for very long, but I can't wait any longer. Kylie, Will you marry me?" John proposed.

"John, I love you with all my heart too. I would be happy to become your wife. So yes, I will marry you!" Kylie answered.

John slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her up. They kissed for what seemed like forever, but it was only a few minutes in reality. Their joyous moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. John walked over and opened the door to reveal Kylie's parents on the other side.

John and Kylie told them the good news and her parents were very happy for them. Of course, her parents already knew about it as John had talked to them the day before about the proposal. After spending the rest of the night celebrating their engagement, Kylie and John boarded the first flight on their way to Boston. Both John and Kylie had to be at the next show and since they were there, they were going to stop by John's parents house and announce their engagement to them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John and Kylie arrived in Boston late Sunday night. After calling Stephanie and letting her know that they made it safely, John called his parents. Since they were still up, they told John to come over to the house. John told them that Kylie was with him and they were more than happy to see Kylie again.

"It's so good to see you again, Kylie." Carol stated.

"It's good to see you again too." Kylie responded.

"How was Hawaii?" John Sr asked.

"Good. Warm." John answered.

"We had a great time at my brother's wedding." Kylie answered.

"Well, since we're on the topic of weddings, your brother Steve, told us this afternoon that he and Rebecca are getting married in December." Carol stated.

"That's great." Kylie responded.

"Well, I guess today is a day for announcements." John stated.

"What do you mean?" John Sr asked.

"While we were in Hawaii, Kylie and I.." John started to tell them.

"Please tell me you didn't get married without us knowing?" Carol asked.

"No mom. Kylie and I are engaged." John answered as he lifted Kylie's hand and showed off the ring.

"Well, congratulations you two! What day!" Carol responded as she hugged them both.

John Sr. congratulated his son and soon to be daughter in law. After visiting for a little while longer, John and Kylie headed back to the hotel to get some much needed sleep. The next day was the show and they had to tell Stephanie about their engagement. Kylie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next day, John and Kylie walked into the arena hand in hand. All their co-workers knew that they were dating. They headed to Stephanie's office first so that they could tell her about their engagement. While they waited for Stephanie, Kylie and John both flipped through their phone's calendars and picked August 6th 2011 as their wedding date.

"John, Kylie. What can I do for you?" Stephanie asked as she walked into her office.

"Kylie and I are getting married." John answered.

"That's great news! When?" Stephanie asked.

"August 6th 2011." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Let me make note of that. How much time do you think you will need off?" Stephanie responded.

"We are probably going out of the country for the honeymoon, so I would say at least 3 weeks after the wedding." John stated.

"Ok. I will make sure that you have plenty of time off and no injuries before your wedding. And just so that the fans don't freak out about it, the week before your wedding, we will have both of you injured with a kayfabe injury." Stephanie responded.

"Sounds good. Thanks Steph." John stated.

"You're welcome. I was just thinking, why don't we have your on-screen characters get engaged on the show as well. We'll do a backstage segment where you will propose to Kylie using the same ring of course, and I will arrange for a group of stars to witness it." Stephanie suggested.

"I guess so." Kylie responded.

"I'm game. Will it play a part in the storyline with Legacy?" John asked.

"Yes. It can. I will have Legacy in here and they won't have a clue about it, then John go out into the ring and call out Cody. Of course, all of Legacy will come out and make their way into the ring. Then you will taunt Cody about your relationship with Kylie, who will be safely hiding in my office. Tell Cody to watch the titantron and we will play the footage of you proposing to Kylie and her accepting." Stephanie answered.

"Ok. Let's get the show on the road." John responded.

Kylie and John left Stephanie's office and headed towards hair, make-up and wardrobe for Kylie. She slipped off her ring and handed it to John who placed it in his shirt pocket before heading to his dressing room. Once Kylie was ready, she headed to John's dressing room so they could walk to catering together.

The camera crew and other stars were already in position for the scene. No one but John and Kylie knew what was going to happen as they wanted the element of surprise to come from everyone else. John and Kylie stood on their marks and waited patiently for the scene to begin.

"We're going live in 5 minutes." a stage hand stated.

"Ready to do this?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah. I love you." John answered.

"I love you too." Kylie responded with a smile while everyone in the room took their spots.

"Ready, in 3..2..1" A stage hand stated.

***Live***

**"So, I've been thinking about us a lot lately." Kylie stated.**

**"Yeah. So have I. Kylie I love you with all my heart. I can't stand being a day without you by my side. Will you marry me?" John proposed.**

**"I love you too! Yes! I will marry you!" Kylie exclaimed as everyone in the room gasped and clapped for the couple.**

**John slid the ring on her finger and pulled her close to him before kissing and hugging her. Then everyone in the room came over and congratulated the happy couple.**

Once the scene was over, Kylie and John headed to his dressing room while Legacy left Stephanie's office. The whole backstage area was buzzing with the news of John and Kylie's engagement. Legacy blew it off as they figured it was just a way to get to Cody. John and Kylie managed to make it to Stephanie's office without being seen by Legacy.

"I want you to stay in here until I come get you." John stated.

"I will make sure she's safe, John." A deep voice came from behind him.

"Paul! Thanks man. I will be back as soon as I can." John responded.

"No problem." Paul stated.

"I will be right here." Kylie assured John.

Paul and Kylie turned on the TV and watched as John made his way out into the ring. As soon as Jon made it into the ring he picked up a microphone and waited while his music died down and the fans continued to cheer. Kylie watched nervously.

"You know this past year has definitely had it's ups and downs. And I am happy to say that things have never looked better for me. So there is something I need to say to a certain member of Legacy. Cody, please join me out here." John stated.

Soon Legacy's theme song started playing and Cody, along with Ted and Randy walked out. John stood his ground in the ring while Legacy made their way into the ring. Cody picked up a microphone and waited a moment while the arena filled with a mixture of cheers and boos.

"What do you want Cena?" Cody asked.

"I have something I want to show you." John answered.

"And what do you have to show me that I don't already know about?" Cody asked.

"Look at the titantron and you'll find out." John stated as the arena went dark and titantron played the video from earlier that night.

Cody watched as John proposed to Kylie and she accepted. His blood began to boil and soon turned to face John. Cody dropped the microphone and lunged at John who immediately flipped him over his back. Kylie gasped as John and Cody continued to fight. Paul made sure that security stayed near the door just in case. While everything was going on, Kylie's phone went off.

"Hello." Kylie answered.

"Sweetie, what on earth is going on with John and Cody?" Carol asked.

"Stephanie had us make a taping of John proposing and I accepting to taunt Cody. It's part of the storyline." Kylie answered.

"Oh ok. Can you please have John call us after the show." Carol responded.

"I sure will. Bye Carol." Kylie stated.

"Bye honey." Carol responded as they hung up.

Once the referees broke up John and Cody, John made his way backstage. He headed to his dressing room while Paul and security escorted Kylie towards John's dressing room. Once inside, security blocked the door. Kylie walked up to John and threw her arms around his neck. John winced in pain and Kylie became concerned.

"Baby, are you ok?" Kylie asked.

"No. He really did a number on my neck. Can you have security get the medics in here?" John answered.

"Sure thing." Kylie stated as she walked over to the door and knocked. "We need a medic team in here please."

"Thank you baby." John responded.

"You're welcome. Your mom called while you were in the ring with Cody. She wants you to call her back after the show." Kylie stated.

"Ok. I'll call her when we get back to the hotel." John responded just as the medics and Stephanie walked through the door.

After being checked out by the medics, it was ruled that John had a sprained neck muscle. The senior medic stated that he should take at least 2 weeks off to heal his neck and he should go to a doctor as well. John agreed to the time off and to see a doctor first thing in the morning.

After the show was over, John and Kylie headed back to the hotel. John called his mom and explained everything. He told her about the neck sprain and that he was given 2 weeks off. But Kylie still had to appear on the show. The following week she was to defend her title against Michelle McCool.

The next morning, John and Kylie headed to the nearest hospital and were able to get in to see a doctor. After having x-rays and CT scans done, John and Kylie waited in the waiting room for the doctor to come get them. Both Carol and Ricky were texting Kylie throughout the morning trying to find out what was going on with John's neck.

"Mr. Cena." the doctor called.

"That's me." John responded.

Kylie and John followed the doctor into his office were the x-rays and CT scans were hanging up. Kylie hoped that it wasn't anything as serious as what happened 2 years ago. John sat down next to Kylie and she squeezed his hand.

"After looking at your films, I have to say that you are one lucky man. Had your neck twisted any further, it could have been fatal. I am requesting that you get physical therapy for the sprained muscle in your neck and only light training for the next 4 weeks. I am also sending this report to Mr. McMahon. Any questions?" the doctor stated.

"Can I get the physical therapy in Tampa where we live?" John asked.

"Of course. I will give you a copy of my report and request." the doctor answered.

"Thank you." John responded.

As John and Kylie were getting ready to leave the office, Kylie felt light headed and looked pale. The doctor looked at her and then John before saying anything.

"Kylie, are you ok?" John asked.

"I.. I.." Kylie muttered before collapsing in John's arms.

"I need a paramedic unit here stat!" the doctor yelled.

Once the paramedics arrived, they rushed Kylie down to the ER. John stood outside of her room while the doctors worked on her. John called his parents and they arrived at the hospital just before a nurse came out of the room.

"Are you with Ms. Dragon?" the nursed asked.

"Yes. She's my fiancée." John answered.

"She was severely dehydrated. Do you know when she last ate or drank anything?" the nurse responded.

"She ate some cereal and had orange juice with breakfast this morning." John stated.

"Ok. We are running some fluids into her. Once she is able to take in fluids and release fluids in accordance, she will be released. The doctor is also going to want her to take some time off work." the nurse added.

"Ok. Thank you." John stated.

John and his parents sat in Kylie's room while she slept. John worried that something else was causing her body to do this. But he knew that the hospital would run all the necessary tests. Carol and John Sr left shortly before Kylie woke up. Once the doctor came in and checked on her, Kylie was released to go home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Over the next few months, John attended physical therapy and Kylie was put on a high protein diet and made sure that she drank plenty of water. Kylie lost the title to Michelle and was injured in the progress. After sitting out for 3 months, Kylie finally made her return just in time to accompany John and 8 others on their Support the Troops tour.

After getting back from their tour, Kylie and John both had 2 shows left and then they were off to Hawaii for Christmas. This time John arranged for his parents to fly with them. Ricky and Lana were anxiously waiting for their daughter and future in-laws to arrive in Honolulu.

Once everyone was at the house, Kylie's family started arriving to meet John's parents. Ricky and Lana arranged for the entire family to have an authentic Luau for dinner. After dinner, John, Kylie and his parents headed to the hotel.

"I can't wait until Christmas morning." Kylie stated.

"Yeah, well how about I give you part of your Christmas present tonight?" John asked.

"Only if you want to." Kylie answered.

"Oh I want to." John stated as he pulled a small wrapped box out of his bag.

"John, its perfect! I love it!" Kylie exclaimed when she saw the necklace John picked out for her.

John helped Kylie put the necklace on before kissing her. Even though John's parents were right next door, it wasn't going to stop them from making love to each other. John and Kylie finally fell asleep around 3am. That morning was Christmas morning and everyone was due to arrive at Ricky and Lana's house around 10am.

After opening presents and stockings, Ricky and Lana treated everyone to a special Hawaiian Christmas Dinner. Kylie was thrilled that both of their parents got along and were enjoying the holiday. After Christmas was over with, Kylie and John flew back to Florida and John Sr and Carol headed back to Boston.

The next 7 months were going to be busy with wedding plans and getting ready for Wrestlemania. One night before they had to head out to the next show, Kylie spent the night at John's house. It seemed like Kylie spent more time at John's house than she did at her own house.

"Kylie, I've been thinking. Since we're getting married in a few months and you practically live with me already, why don't we move in together?" John asked.

"It's funny, I was thinking the same thing. But what are we going to do with 2 houses? I own mine in full." Kylie answered.

"Well, when we get back from Tennessee, why don't we start looking for a house? That way we will start off in our new house and not in a house that was shared with someone else." John suggested.

"I like the sound of that." Kylie agreed.

The next day Kylie and John flew to Tennessee for the show. Kylie was going to be in a Diva's Battle Royal for the number one spot for the title against Michelle. John was going up against Randy Orton in a loser leaves RAW match. John was highly focused on his match as was Kylie on hers. She wanted the number one spot, but had to go up against 24 other Divas to get it.

John's match was up first that night and Randy headed out to the ring with Ted and Cody in tow. Kylie escorted John out to the ring and waited ringside next to Lillian. Kylie hoped that John would win the match and Randy would have to leave RAW for good. As Kylie watched the match, she jumped every time John hit the mat.

"And the winner, John Cena!" Lillian announced from ring side.

"Hope you have fun somewhere else, Orton!" Cena stated.

As John exited the ring, Kylie wrapped her arms around John and kissed him in front of everyone. After making it backstage, Stephanie was waiting for Randy with a new contract for Smackdown. John and Kylie headed over to the medics station to checked out before heading to his dressing room.

"I'm glad that you won tonight!" Kylie stated.

"Me too. I really didn't want to go to Smackdown." John responded. "And now you need to focus on your match that's coming up."

"I'm more than ready mentally and physically. I just need to change clothes and get into position." Kylie stated.

Once Kylie was ready to go she headed to the gorilla position and waited for her music to come on. Once she made it into the ring, the other divas made their way out and soon the match began. John watched the match from his dressing room and hoped that Kylie would win. But Kylie was eliminated half way through the match.

Kylie tried to get up but couldn't put any pressure on her left ankle. Kylie sat on the floor and hoped that someone would see her and get her some help. Lillian saw Kylie sitting on the floor and called for the medics. John saw the medics rushing towards the ring and hoped that it wasn't for Kylie. As they helped Kylie get backstage, John rushed to meet her at the medic station.

"What happened?" John asked.

"My ankle got sprained when I was tossed out of the ring. I'll be fine." Kylie answered.

"She's lucky it didn't break." The EMT stated.

"That she is." John responded as he placed a kiss on Kylie's forehead.

"Elevate your foot as much as possible and put ice packs on it. Tylenol or Motrin 200mg for pain." The EMT stated.

"I will make sure she does." John responded as he helped Kylie up.

John made sure that once they were back at the hotel, Kylie elevated her foot. John ordered room service for them for a late dinner. Kylie was grateful that John was there to help take care of her and John was more than happy to do it. The next day, John and Kylie boarded a flight back to Tampa. It was late morning when they arrived at Kylie's house. Even though Kylie was injured, she still wanted to go look at houses.

"I'm going to take a shower and then we can head out and start looking at houses." Kylie stated.

"Uh ok. I thought you are supposed to keep your foot elevated?" John asked.

"I am, but we really don't have a lot of time to waste either." Kylie answered.

"Ok. I'll look up some houses online and see what I can find that matches what we want." John responded.

"Sounds good." Kylie stated as she headed upstairs to take her shower.

After Kylie's shower, she and John got in the car and started house hunting. After visiting several houses and collecting information on each of the houses, Kylie and John headed home. Kylie sat in the living room with the papers from the houses while John fixed dinner.

"So what exactly are we looking for in a house?" Kylie asked.

"Well, we both have large houses as it is and we have large families too, so something with extra bedrooms would be good. I would also like to have a built in pool if possible." John answered.

"Ok. And a 2 car garage." Kylie added as she wrote everything down. "So would a 6 bedroom, 3 bath, 2 car garage with large built in pool, large kitchen, living room, family room, dinning room be big enough for us?"

"Uh yeah. Is there something like that out there?" John asked.

"Yeah. Actually it's on the paper for the realtor of the last house we looked at today. There's an open house tomorrow from 9am to noon." Kylie answered.

"Ok. We'll go take a look." John stated.

The next morning, John and Kylie pulled up to the house at 9am. They were the only ones there for the open house. The realtor showed them everything the house had to offer. John asked about the price and when she told him what the total closing cost of the house would be, John knew that once they sold one of the houses, they would be able to pay off the house and have some money left over. Kylie loved the house and John knew it.

"We'll take it." John stated.

"Ok. Meet me in my office this afternoon at 2 and we will get the paperwork started." the realtor stated.

"Thank you. I will be alone. It's a gift for my fiancée." John told her.

"No problem." the realtor responded.

When they got back to Kylie's house, John told her that he had some errands to run in town and he would be back before dinner. He also told her that she should think about hiring movers to start clearing out her house and store it until they found a house to move into. And in the meantime she could live at his house.

Kylie liked the idea and after John left she looked up moving companies that offered storage. She called the only company in town that offered decent rates and arranged a date and time for them to come see the house to evaluate how much supplies they would need. Kylie spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and waiting for John to come back.

Meanwhile, John was just finishing up the paper work for the house. He gave the realtor a check for the down payment. She told him that she would know as soon as Friday about the house. John nodded his head and headed home. He couldn't wait to surprise Kylie with the house.

"I'm home." John called out as he walked through the door.

"In the living room. I have good news." Kylie responded.

"What's that?" John asked.

"I called a moving company and they will be here tomorrow to get an estimate for supplies they will need." Kylie answered.

"That's great." John responded.

"Yeah. So I guess we should move everything I will need to your house tonight." Kylie suggested.

"Sounds good. I have my truck and you have your SUV. And since it's your left ankle that's sprained, you should be able to drive your car." John responded.

"Cool. I guess we should get started." Kylie stated.

John and Kylie went through everything and packed up both vehicles with the stuff that Kylie would need to have while they waited for their new house. Thankfully they would have enough furniture to fill the house and most of the bedrooms. John and Kylie finished loading the cars and drove over to John's house and unloaded them. Kylie left enough stuff at her house for the night and tomorrow. John grabbed a change of clothes and some other items for the night.

Over the next week everything was a blur to Kylie. The packers came and packed up all her stuff and hauled it off to their storage facility. Kylie and John hired a cleaning company to come in and clean Kylies house before they put it up for sale. Kylie was sad to sell her house, but she was looking forwards to starting her new life in a new house.

While John was on the road, Kylie stayed in Tampa since she was still not cleared to go back to work. John heard back from the realtor on the house and was thrilled that they got the house. He knew that Kylie would be thrilled when he presented her with the key to the house. John taped RAW and then headed back to Tampa. Before he went to the house, he stopped by the realtor's office to sign the final papers and to pick up the keys.

"Kylie, I'm home." John called out as he walked through his front door.

"I'm upstairs." Kylie responded.

"I'm coming up there." John stated with a smile and locked the door behind him.

John made his way upstairs and into the master bedroom. Kylie was standing there folding towels and didn't hear John enter the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Kylie dropped the towel she was folding and turned around in his arms. She gazed into his blue eyes just before he kissed her.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" John asked after their kiss broke.

"Sounds good to me. There are clean towels in the bathroom if you want to take a shower before we go." Kylie answered.

"Will you join me in the shower?" John asked.

"Hmm. If I join you, we might never make it to dinner." Kylie answered with a smile.

"Good point. I'll be out in a few." John stated as he headed into the bathroom.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Kylie asked.

"Somewhere romantic." John answered.

"So I should dress up?" Kylie asked.

"Yup." John shouted over the shower.

"Ok." Kylie stated as she went through her side of the closet and found something dressy and sexy to wear.

Once John was out of the shower and dressed, he splashed some cologne on and headed downstairs. Kylie had just finished putting her shoes on when she looked up and saw the love of her life. Kylie couldn't help but smile. John always looked great when he was dressed up. She couldn't wait to see him in his tux at their wedding. After dinner John and Kylie walked out to the car and he handed her a blindfold.

"What is this for?" Kylie asked.

"Just put it on. I have a special surprise for you." John answered.

"Ok." Kylie stated as she put the blindfold on.

John drove for a little while and finally stopped in front of their new house. John parked the car and walked around to help Kylie out. Once Kylie was out of the car and the car was locked. John told Kylie to take the blindfold off.

"John, what are we doing at the house we looked at last week?" Kylie answered.

"It's our house now." John stated as he handed Kylie the keys to the house. Kylie threw her arms around him and kissed him before going into the house.

"I can't believe it's all ours." Kylie exclaimed as she unlocked the door.

"It is and we can move in as soon as we are ready." John responded.

"Well, speaking of surprises, my old house sold this afternoon for 5,000 more that I asked for." Kylie stated.

"That's great news." John responded.

"Yeah. They said that as soon as the sale closes at the end of the month, I will get a check from the real estate company for the full amount." Kylie stated.

"That's good." John responded.

Kylie and John walked through their brand new house before heading back home for the night. The next morning, Kylie called the moving company and asked them to deliver her stuff to the new address. They told her that they would be there on Thursday. She also arranged for them to come to John's house to pack up everything and deliver it to their new house the following week. John called Vince and told him what was going on and Stephanie gave him the week off to help Kylie move into their new house. He also gave her the new address.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As the weeks went by, John and Kylie both returned to work and both were able to obtain the titles once again. Kylie was a lot stronger this time around and Stephanie guaranteed that she would keep the title until July when she would lose to Michelle McCool and suffer a kayfabe injury. John's title run would go until the same week and he would be taken out by Triple H.

During their off time, Kylie and John were able to get their house unpacked and the rooms decorated the way they wanted them. John and Kylie were also busy with wedding plans and such. They agreed to get married in Boston. The invitations had already been sent out towards the beginning of March.

John's brothers were going to be serving as best man and ushers. Kylie's sisters and sister-in-law were serving as brides maids. Since Kylie was close to the McMahon family, they were of course invited and Kylie asked Stephanie if Aurora and Murphy could be the flower girls. Kylie was also in need of one more person for the bridal party. She asked Stephanie if she would consider being her Matron of Honor. Stephanie smiled and agreed. The only thing they needed was a ring barer.

"John, do you think that your cousin would let her son be in the wedding as the ring barer?" Kylie asked.

"I could give her a call." John answered.

"Could you? I don't know anyone other than Shawn who has a son young enough to be the ring barer." Kylie responded.

"No problem." John stated.

John called his cousin Shelia and she was thrilled that they wanted her son, Dakota to be in the wedding. John told her not to worry about the suit and that he would pay for it. Shelia thanked him and John let Kylie know that they had their ring barer. Soon the month before the wedding was upon them and Kylie was ready to get to Boston to finish up the last minute details of the wedding.

Everyone who was attending the wedding flew in a few days prior and were all staying at local hotels and motels. John had booked a honeymoon suite for their wedding night, but until then they were staying at John's parents house in West Newberry. Two nights before the wedding was the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner. Kylie's parents paid for the dinner.

The day before the wedding, John and Kylie took a walk around a nearby lake. It was peaceful and relaxing. Both of them couldn't wait until tomorrow when they would finally become husband and wife. Kylie had spent the last few weeks thinking about whether or not to keep her maiden name for work or to change it to her married name. Everything else she was changing to her married name.

"I've been thinking lately and I think that once we come back from our honeymoon and we go back to work, I am going to have them announce me as Kylie Cena and not Kylie Dragon." Kylie stated.

"I can't wait to hear it." John responded. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

"I'll miss you too. But after tomorrow we will be with each other every night. Just be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kylie stated.

"I know. I love you." John told her.

"I love you too." Kylie stated.

John, his brothers and his dad headed to a hotel near the museum. Kylie's sisters, John's mom, Stephanie and the girls all spent the evening at John's parents house watching movies and relaxing. Tomorrow was going to be a long and busy day for everyone.

The next morning, all the women and the girls headed out to get their hair and nails done before the wedding. After arriving at the museum, Kylie was shown to her dressing room while John, his dad and brothers were on the other side of the museum getting ready. Once everyone was seated and John was standing at the alter, Ricky made his way over to where his daughter was waiting.

"Are you ready?" Ricky asked.

"As ready as I ever will be. Daddy, thank you." Kylie answered as she hugged her dad.

"For what?" Ricky asked.

"Everything." Kylie smiled.

Ricky and Kylie walked over to where everyone was waiting and as soon as the music started, the brides maids, maid of honor, flower girls and the ring barer made their way out. The door closed once again while Kylie and Ricky took their places. Kylie smiled at her dad. The doors opened, and Ricky walked his daughter down the aisle to her soon-to-be husband. When they arrived at the alter the minister started the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together John and Kylie in matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any one can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do." Ricky answered. He then gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and took his seat.

Kylie took John's arm as they proceeded to the alter.

"John, do you take Kylie for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." John answered.

"Kylie, do you take John for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" the minister asked.  
"I do." Kylie answered.

Kylie had their favorite song played before they exchanged vows. Then the minister calls them forward and they face each other.

"John, please repeat after me." the minister instructed John. "I, John Felix Anthony Cena, take you, Kylie Alanna Dragon, to be my lawfully wedded wife,"

"I, John Felix Anthony Cena, take you, Kylie Alanna Dragon, to be my lawfully wedded wife," John repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." John repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " John said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." John repeated the last of his vows.

"Kylie, please repeat after me." the minister instructed her. "I, Kylie Alanna Dragon, take you, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"I, Kylie Alanna Dragon, take you, John Felix Anthony Cena, to be my lawfully wedded husband," John repeated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." the minister stated.

"my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Kylie repeated.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " the minister read.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. " Kylie said.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." the minister stated.

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kylie repeated the last of her vows.

"May I please have the rings?" the minister asks. Dakota walks up and hands the ring pillow to the minister who unties the rings.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up Kylie's rings. He then hands the ring to John.

John places ring on Kylie's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." John states.

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." the minister says as he holds up John's ring and then hands it to Kylie.

Kylie places ring on John's finger.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." Kylie states.

An instrumental song plays as Kylie and John sign the marriage license with the minister and their witnesses Stephanie and Steve.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. John and Kylie, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as John and Kylie have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife." the minister tells everyone.

He looks at John and Kylie.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss." the minister says. As John and Kylie seal their vows with a kiss. Everyone claps.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!" the minister announced as everyone clapped. Stephanie handed Kylie her bouquet just before the happy couple walked up the aisle.

The photographer took pictures of the wedding party as well as just John and Kylie on the steps of the museum. After leaving the museum everyone headed to the Garden Country Club for the reception. Once John and Kylie arrived they were formally announced into the reception hall.

Once the food was brought out, everyone was able to relax and enjoy the party. Stephanie, John's brother Steve and Kylie's dad all made their speeches and soon it was time for the first dance as husband and wife. John had picked out the song Angel for their first dance. John and Kylie both changed their clothes before tossing the bouquet and garter. And then it was time for them to head out to their waiting limo and head to the hotel for their first night as husband and wife.

Once they were at the hotel, John placed the Do Not Disturb sign on the door and made sure it was bolted. There was chilled champaign and chocolate covered strawberries waiting for them as well. Kylie couldn't help but think how lucky she was to have a great family, a great career and now a great husband.

John noticed the look in her eyes, he walked over to her and kissed her. Kylie and John shared the strawberries and champaign before making love for the first time as husband and wife. Even after a long night, Kylie and John arrived at the airport for their flight to Cancun.

_In other celebrity related news, WWE Superstar and former World Heavyweight Champion, John Cena and his longtime girlfriend, WWE Diva and former Diva's Champion, Kylie Dragon were married yesterday at the Boston's Museum of Natural History. All of us here at Extra, would like to congratulate the happy couple and wish them all the best._

Cody stared at the TV and couldn't believe that she had the nerve to marry the guy who stole her away from him. Ted and Randy walked into the room and noticed how angry Cody was. Ted turned around and walked out as he knew about the wedding and didn't want to stick around to see what happens.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"She married him." Cody answered.

"Who married who?" Randy asked.

"Kylie. She married Cena yesterday in Boston." Cody answered.

"I'm sorry, Cody. But I can't say as I blame her. Especially after the way you treated her." Randy responded.

"And I thought you were my friend? Thanks a lot." Cody stated.

"I am your friend. But you had no reason to treat her the way you did." Randy responded.

"Get out!" Cody snapped as Randy turned and walked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Three weeks later, John and Kylie walked through the doors of Madison Square Garden, hand in hand. Both Kylie and John were glad to be back to work and with their friends. There were still a few stars that didn't know John and Kylie had gotten married. But neither one of them cared what anyone else thought as long as they were happy and together. Those who did know, congratulated them as they walked towards Stephanie's office.

"Come on in." Stephanie stated.

"Thanks." Kylie responded.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Stephanie asked.

"I want my name to be announced as Kylie Cena and not Kylie Dragon." Kylie answered.

"Ok. I will make sure the changes take affect tonight. Now you two better go get ready. Both of you will be heading to the ring and announcing your marriage. It will start a conflict with Cody only." Stephanie responded.

"Why just Cody?" Kylie asked confused.

"Because 3 weeks ago after Extra announced that you were married, Cody blew up at Randy. Randy and Ted came to me and Legacy is no more." Stephanie answered.

"Oh wow. Ok." Kylie responded.

After leaving Stephanie's office, John and Kylie got ready to head out into the ring. As they stood in the gorilla position, Randy came over to them. Kylie wasn't sure what to say to him as he once was friends with Cody.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on your wedding. I'm happy for you both." Randy stated.

"Thank you, Randy." John responded.

"Yes, Thank you. Randy, can I ask you a question?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Randy answered.

"What happened with Legacy?" Kylie asked.

"Ted and I wanted out and Cody was really being a jerk to everyone after he heard about you guys getting married. I told him that he deserved what happened and that was that." Randy answered.

"Wow. I don't what to say." Kylie responded to the news.

"Well, I would like it if the three of us could be friends again. Samantha and Alanna miss you." Randy suggested.

"I would like that." Kylie stated as she looked up at John who nodded.

Kylie and Randy hugged just as John's music started. Once John and Kylie were in the ring, John waited while the crowd calmed down. Kylie squeezed his hand and smiled at him. As soon as the crowd died down a little bit, John was able to begin his speech. Right after John announced that he and Kylie were married, Cody's music started and he made his way into the arena. There was a mixture of cheers and boos from the crowd.

"How dare you come out here and announce something like that!" Cody snapped.

"Because I can." John responded.

"I am so sick and tired of you rubbing your precious relationship in my face. I really don't think that you two are married." Cody stated.

"Oh really? Well, as a matter of fact, Cody, John and I are married." Kylie responded.

"Prove it. And don't just show me the rings. That doesn't mean anything." Cody snapped.

"Ok." John and Kylie agreed.

The arena went dark and the titantron lit up with video footage from their actual wedding that both John and Kylie had approved to be played on the show. Cody watched the video in horror. He couldn't believe that what he heard and what he was told was true. John and Kylie were really married.

Cody's blood began to boil and as he turned around he took a swing at John but missed and hit Kylie. Kylie immediately fell to the mat. John went to her side as security ran towards the ring and the medics were called out. The show went to a long commercial break while the medics took Kylie out of the ring. John stayed by her side and held her hand until she opened her eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Kylie asked.

"Cody took a swing at me and hit you instead." John answered.

"You mean to tell me that he is still holding a grudge against us for what happened nearly 2 years ago?" Kylie asked.

"Apparently. But I don't think that you will have to worry too much about him anymore. I saw Stephanie pull him into her office and there was a lot of shouting." Randy stated from behind Kylie.

"You think that he will be suspended or something?" John asked.

"One can only hope." Randy answered.

Later that night after the show was over with, Kylie and John were getting ready to head back to their hotel room, when Stephanie came over to them and pulled them aside. She told them that as of tonight, Cody was suspended pending an investigation on his behavior. Kylie couldn't believe that Cody would stoop to something so low.

As the weeks passed a formal investigation was completed. Both John and Kylie were interviewed as well as Randy, Ted and a few other stars. At the end of the investigation, there was a mandatory drug test for all involved. Kylie and John had no problems with taking the drug test as they both knew that they were clean.

"Hello." Kylie answered her phone.

"Mrs. Cena. This is Annette over at Tampa Bay Medical Center. We have yours and your husband's lab results in. The doctor on call, Dr. Martin, would like for both of you to come in this afternoon and pick them up from his office." Annette stated.

"Ok. What time?" Kylie asked.

"1pm." Annette answered.

"We'll be there." Kylie responded before hanging up.

"Who was that?" John asked.

"Tampa Bay Medical Center. Dr. Martin wants us to come in at 1 to his office to pick up the lab results." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Usually they just mail them to Vince. Did they say that anything was wrong with any of them?" John asked.

"Nope. So I guess we should start heading that way." Kylie answered.

"Yeah. I just hope that everything is ok." John stated.

"Me too." Kylie responded as she grabbed her keys and slid her shoes on.

John and Kylie drove to the medical center. They told the receptionist that they were there to meet with the doctor at 1pm. The receptionist told them to have a seat and they would be called. Kylie felt slightly nervous while sitting in the waiting room and her heart skipped a beat when their names were called.

"Thank for coming in this afternoon. I have both of your lab results here. Now usually I just send them straight to your boss and that's that. But this time it's a little different." Dr. Martin stated.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" John asked concerned.

"Everything will be just fine. There was nothing different about your lab results, Mr. Cena. But there was something in your wife's results that I thought you both should know about." Dr. Martin answered.

"Wha.. What is it?" Kylie asked with fear in her voice.

"Before I tell you, is it ok for me to reveal this information with your husband in the room?" Dr. Martin answered.

"Of course. He's my husband." Kylie responded.

"It's just a formality." Dr. Martin stated. "Mr. and Mrs. Cena, you're going to have a baby."

"What?" Kylie asked.

"Your pregnancy test came back positive. You're pregnant." Dr. Martin answered.

"Wow. How far?" Kylie asked.

"From the looks of it, I would say you're just about 10 weeks along. I can do an ultrasound to verify the dates and maybe we will be able to hear a heartbeat." Dr. Martin answered.

"Ok. When?" Kylie asked.

"Now." Dr. Martin answered.

John and Kylie both nodded in agreement. Dr. Martin had them follow him into a large exam room. Once Kylie was in position, Dr. Martin did the ultrasound. He measured the baby to find out exactly how far along Kylie was. After that, he turned the volume on and they listened for the heartbeat. It wasn't until they finally heard it that John squeezed Kylie's hand. Dr. Martin printed off an ultrasound picture for them to take home. Once they left the medical center and they were in the car, John finally said something.

"I guess this means I should get a start on painting the baby's room?" John asked with a smile.

"I guess so. Are you happy about the baby?" Kylie answered.

"Of course I am. I'm shocked, but I am very happy." John responded.

"Did you look closely at the ultrasound picture?" Kylie asked as she looked at it.

"No why?" John answered.

"The due date. It's your birthday." Kylie responded.

"Really? Hmm. That might be cool to have our first baby be born on daddy's birthday. Wow that's going to take some time getting used to." John stated.

"Yeah. I know it is. So when do we tell our families?" Kylie asked.

"You're about 10 weeks and the first trimester is over at 13 weeks. So why don't we wait until then. Maybe by then we will have another ultrasound picture to scan and send to everyone." John answered.

"Sounds good." Kylie responded.

Over the next three weeks, Kylie and John only told Stephanie about the pregnancy. They didn't want anyone else knowing until their families knew about it. Stephanie agreed not to say anything. She also made sure that Kylie would still get exposure on the show until she decided not to travel anymore. Kylie agreed to do autograph signings, promo events and appearances on RAW as she was already doing.

The day that Kylie was 13 weeks along, she and John had a doctor's appointment. The doctor did an ultrasound just to verify Dr. Martin's calculations. She printed a new picture for John and Kylie. Kylie's due date was still April 23rd 2012. She couldn't wait to tell their families. Once they got home, John scanned the picture onto the computer. Kylie sent a mass text message to her parents and siblings to be online at 2pm their time 8pm EST. John did the same to his parents and brothers.

Kylie ordered dinner while they waited for 8pm to roll around. Everyone was wondering why John and Kylie wanted everyone to be online at the same time. Both of their mom's text Kylie asking if she was pregnant. Both women were hoping that was the news. Kylie didn't answer the text messages and as soon as 8pm rolled around she and John were logged into both computers and waiting for everyone to log in. Kylie started a private chat session for just their family.

_**Ccena: John, Kylie, what's going on?**_

_JAFC: You'll find out in a few minutes. We are still waiting on some people to get online._

_**JohnSr: Is everything ok, son?**_

_JAFC: Everything is fine._

_**Steamboat: Your mom and I are here, Kylie.**_

_Kcena: Hi dad. Hi mom._

_**Steve: Ok I'm here, but can't stay long.**_

_Matt: I'm here too._

_**RickyD: I'm here.**_

_Jake: I'm here for a few minutes, I have to get to work soon._

_**AlexD: I'm here.**_

_Dani85: Same here._

_**Drea: I'm here.**_

_Dcena: Ok. I made it._

_**JAFC: Thank you everyone for coming. Kylie will be posting a link in a moment. We would like for all of you to click on the link for the reason we asked you all to be here.**_

_Kcena: .com/page3_

_**Ccena: Are you trying to tell us that we're going to be grandparents?**_

_JAFC: Yes, mom._

_**Steamboat: When?**_

_Kcena: I'm due April 23rd._

_**JohnSr: My grandchild and my oldest son might be sharing a birthday?**_

_Kcena: Yes. And no it wasn't planned that way._

_**Drea: So Danielle and I are going to be aunts?**_

_JAFC: Yes. And your brothers and my brothers are going to be uncles._

_**Matt: Congrats bro.**_

_JAFC: Thanks._

_**Steve: Congrats to you both.**_

_Kcena: Thanks._

_**RickyD: So my little sister is going to be a mommy before I'm going to be a daddy? Congratulations, Sis.**_

_Kcena: Thanks, Ricky. I'm sure you and Naomi will be parents one day soon._

_**RickyD: I know.**_

_Dcena: Wow. Now I see why you wanted to do this._

_**JAFC: Yeah. It was a little easier than trying to call everyone.**_

_Jake: Congrats to you both. I can't wait to be an uncle. But I've gotta get to work. Later._

_**Kcena: Thanks, Jake. Later.**_

_Jake has signed off._

_**AlexD: Congratulations. I gotta run to work as well. Bye.**_

_AlexD has signed off._

After everyone was done chatting, John and Kylie logged off the computers and locked up the house. John noticed that when the light hit Kylie just right, you could tell that she was starting to glow. Once the house was secure for the night, John and Kylie curled up in bed. Kylie did some reading in her pregnancy books while John watched ESPN.

"Do you want to find out what the sex of the baby is before it's born?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. Do you?" John answered.

"Yeah I do. It says here in the book that at 20 weeks they can tell the sex of the baby." Kylie responded.

"Ok. That's in 7 weeks." John stated.

"And at 20 weeks, we will be half way through the pregnancy." Kylie added.

"Wow. Time really does fly by, doesn't it." John responded as he placed a hand on Kylie's stomach and kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Over the next few weeks, Kylie and John told all their friends and co-workers about the baby. Kylie was also starting to show and while in New Mexico, did some shopping for maternity clothes. John loved the way his wife looked no matter what, but for some reason to him she looked simply amazing while pregnant with his baby.

"Did you tell Cody about the baby?" Kylie asked Randy one day while they were waiting for lunch.

"I didn't. But someone else did. I have to say that I am glad that he is on ECW and not RAW." Randy answered.

"I bet that made his day." John responded.

"From what I was told, Cody punched a hole in a wall when he found out and said something along the lines that should have been his baby." Randy stated.

"He needs to get over it. If it hadn't been for that accident, I would have had his baby. Not that he cared about it in the first place." Kylie responded.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked as John and Kylie exchanged looks.

"When I had the car accident, I was about 2 months pregnant with Cody's baby. The impact of the accident caused me to lose the baby. No one but me, Cody and John knew about it." Kylie answered. "From the minute I told him I was pregnant, he wanted to keep it a secret. I had already made the decision to break up with him before I found out. John knew all about it as he was always there for me. I was supposed to break up with Cody the night of the accident, and well you know the rest of the story."

"I can't believe that he would treat you like that." Randy responded. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not. Because of the way he treated me, I was able to move on with John in my life." Kylie stated.

A few days later, John and Kylie were sitting in the waiting room at Tampa Bay Medical Center waiting for their ultrasound appointment. Kylie flipped through her book while John sat there and text back and forth with his mom and brothers. As soon as Kylie's name was called, John and Kylie followed the nurse into an ultrasound room. Kylie sat on the exam table and John took a seat next to her in the chair. Once the doctor came in, she did the initial exam before showing anything to John and Kylie.

"Ok. Everything looks great with the baby." the doctor stated. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Great. Yes we would." Kylie responded.

"Ok. Let's see if baby will let us see anything." the doctor stated as she moved the wand around Kylie's stomach. "There we go. Baby is being very helpful this morning. Can you see that right there?"

"Yes." Kylie stated.

"I think so." John stated.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy." the doctor responded as she finished printing off pictures for John and Kylie.

After leaving the medical center, John and Kylie grabbed something to eat and headed home. John had some stuff he needed to get done before leaving for the next show. Kylie scanned the pictures onto the computer and emailed them to their parents and brothers and sisters. Kylie then called her parents to tell them the news. Her parents were thrilled to know that the baby and Kylie were doing great and that the baby was a boy.

The following week was Christmas and John's parents and brothers and their families were flying down to Florida to spend the holidays with them. Kylie and John made sure that the spare bedrooms were ready for everyone. Kylie cooked dinner while John took the SUV to the airport to pick up everyone. John's parents rented a car so that they could go out on their own while they were there.

"Kylie! You look amazing!" Carol exclaimed as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you guys could come down for the holidays." Kylie responded.

"So are we. John said that you both had some news for us. Is everything ok?" John Sr. asked.

"Everything is fine. We had an ultrasound appointment last week and we found out what we are having." Kylie answered.

"That's wonderful. What is it?" Carol asked.

"A boy." Kylie answered with a huge smile.

"Congratulations." Carol responded.

"Have you thought of any names for my grandson yet?" John Sr. asked.

"We have a few names that we are deciding on. Once we pick a name, you'll be the next to know." John answered from behind his dad.

"Ok." John Sr. responded.

Christmas morning came quickly at the Cena household. John and Kylie got a lot of stuff for the baby and of course John out did himself on his gifts to Kylie. John's brothers headed back to Boston the day after Christmas as they needed to return to work. John Sr. and Carol were staying until just after the 1st of the year.

John and Kylie decided to take his parents to Walt Disney World for their New Years celebration. Carol and John Sr. couldn't believe what a spectacular event Disney put on every year. After the new years celebration was over, the two couples headed to their hotel rooms for the night.

The following week, everyone was back to work and the countdown to baby Cena's arrival was in effect. Kylie still couldn't believe that in just 4 ½ months she and John would be welcoming their son into the world. Kylie and John walked into the arena in Jackson, Mississippi 4 hours before the show was scheduled to begin. They both needed to request the time off for when the baby comes.

"Come on in you two." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you for seeing us this afternoon." Kylie responded as she took a seat.

"Anything for my stars. How are you feeling? How's the baby?" Stephanie asked.

"Doing good. He's moving around a lot." Kylie answered.

"I remember when I was pregnant with my girls. They wouldn't stop moving, especially when I wanted to sleep." Stephanie responded. "So what can I do for you?"

"We need to request the time off when I have the baby." Kylie stated.

"That's right. Let me get you the paperwork and you have a week to complete it." Stephanie responded as she handed them the paperwork.

John and Kylie left Stephanie's office and headed to John's dressing room. Since they had time before they were scheduled for a Make-A-Wish appearance, John and Kylie started filling out the paperwork. After they were done, John and Kylie headed over to catering where the children and their parents were waiting for them.

John and Kylie, as well as Kelly-Kelly, Rey Mysterio and John Morrison spent the next hour signing autographs, posing for pictures and talking with the families. While John was finishing up with one child, Kylie was being asked a million questions by another child, a little boy, no older than 7, named Wyatt.

"Are you having a baby?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes I am." Kylie answered.

"When will the baby be born?" Wyatt asked.

"Well, the baby is due on their daddy's birthday. April 23rd." Kylie answered.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Wyatt asked.

"Sorry about all the questions." Wyatt's mom stated.

"It's ok. I don't mind at all. The baby is a boy." Kylie responded.

"Does he have a name yet?" Wyatt asked.

"Not yet. His daddy and I are still coming up with names. Would you like to suggest a name?" Kylie answered.

"Really? Could I?" Wyatt asked.

"Of course. We would be honored to have a name suggestion from you, Wyatt." Kylie answered with a warm smile.

"Ok. How about Wyatt?" Wyatt asked.

"I like that name. I will make sure to add it to our list of names. And I think that John Cena is ready to meet you over there." Kylie responded. "Thank you for the name suggestion."

"You're welcome. Thank you for everything, Kylie." Wyatt stated as Wyatt's dad wheeled him over to John.

"He really admires you and John." Wyatt's mom stated.

"Thank you. He seems like a really bright and talented boy." Kylie responded.

"He is. I just hope that he can beat the cancer. He deserves to live a full life." Wyatt's mom stated.

"I hope so too. I know that normally we're not supposed to keep in contact with the families of the Make A Wish Foundation, but while Wyatt and I were talking, it was like the baby could sense that Wyatt is a very special person. He's touched not only my heart, but John's as well. I would like to keep in contact with Wyatt for as long as possible if that is ok with you and your husband." Kylie stated.

"We would be honored to remain in contact with you and John." Wyatt's mom responded as she wrote their address and phone number on a piece of paper.

Kylie put the paper in her wallet and wrote their cell phone numbers on another piece of paper for Wyatt's mom to have. Kylie told her that as soon as they got back to Florida, she would send Wyatt a letter. After the Make-A-Wish families left, Kylie and John got ready for the show. John had a match against Shawn Michaels and Kylie was his valet. John won the match by countering Shawn's Sweet Chin Music.

After the show John and Kylie headed to the hotel and grabbed their stuff before grabbing something to eat and hitting the road to St. Louis. They were going to be spending the next week at Randy's house. John and Kylie were going to get a chance to baby sit Alanna and spend time with Samantha and Randy.

The week in St. Louis went by quickly. Kylie wasn't scheduled to appear on RAW that week and so while Randy and John were at work, Kylie, Samantha and Alanna went into town and did some shopping. After the show was over, John and Randy picked up dinner for everyone and brought it back to the house.

"I so can't wait to have the baby." Kylie stated as she and John laid in bed.

"Yeah. Well we still have 4 months to go." John responded.

"I know. But I just can't wait to meet our son. And pick a name for him." Kylie stated. "Speaking of names, do you remember Wyatt, the little boy from the Make-A-Wish meet and greet?"

"Yeah. The one that was asking you all the questions about the baby. What about him?" John asked.

"He asked if we would consider Wyatt as a name for the baby." Kylie answered.

"Wyatt Cena. I like it. Add it to the list." John responded before yawning.

Over the next few weeks, Kylie's belly got bigger as did the baby. Kylie kept her promise and remained in contact with Wyatt and his family. Wyatt colored pictures and told them about his school work. Kylie and John sent him postcards from each city they had a show in.

John and Kylie received a letter from Wyatt's mom just a few weeks before their baby was due. Wyatt's cancer wasn't going away and they feared that he wouldn't make it much longer. John and Kylie decided to make the trip to Mississippi to see Wyatt one more time before the baby was born. Wyatt was very weak and tired from the chemo therapy he was receiving, but none the less he was thrilled to see his two favorite stars one more time.

When John and Kylie arrived back in Florida, they had two days to get ready for John's and Kylie's mom's to come stay with them when they had the baby. Once everything was all ready for them, John and Kylie were able to relax a little. John had been thinking about the names on the list for their baby and thought that now would be the best time to pick one.

"Kylie, I think we need to pick a name for the baby. After all you are due next week." John stated.

"Ok. Bring the list over here and each of us needs to make a list of five names for him, then we will pick the best one." Kylie suggested.

"Ok. That shouldn't be too hard." John stated.

Both John and Kylie made their lists. John picked the first names first and then had a little trouble with the middle names, but eventually came up with all five names. John's list included, John Anthony Felix Cena III, Kristopher Ryan Cena, Anthony John Cena, Wyatt Anthony Felix Cena and Kevin Matthew Cena. Kylie had her list done before John's but there were two names that were the same on both lists. Kylie's list contained, John Anthony Felix Cena III, Wyatt Anthony Felix Cena, Kristopher Matthew Cena, Derrick William Cena and Aaron Felix Cena.

"Ok. Let's see what we have." Kylie stated as she looked over the lists. "Well, it looks like we will either have a John Anthony Felix Cena III or a Wyatt Anthony Felix Cena."

"I really liked those names. But I'm not too sure if I want to name him after me." John responded.

"Ok then, how about John Wyatt Cena?" Kylie suggested.

"I like that one." John agreed.

"Ok, then it's settled. Our son's name will be John Wyatt Cena." Kylie stated as John nodded his head. "I just hope that Wyatt makes it past our due date so that we can tell him that his name will go on with our son."

"Me too." John responded.

The next day both Carol and Lana arrived in Tampa to spend the week helping John and Kylie get everything ready for the baby. Kylie couldn't wait to get the baby out of her and have her body back to herself. Kylie was happy to have her mom and mother-in-law there to help out before and after the baby comes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week had passed and still no baby and it was now the day before John's birthday. Kylie, Carol and Lana made sure the house was ready for both the baby and for John's birthday dinner. Randy, Samantha and Alanna flew in from St. Louis for the dinner. John was just glad to have another first time dad around.

"Dinner was wonderful." Samantha stated.

"Thank you, but my mom and Carol are the ones you really should thank. They did everything I couldn't do." Kylie responded as she tried to get comfortable in the recliner.

"I will thank them. How are you feeling?" Samantha asked.

"Tired. I am so done with this pregnancy." Kylie answered.

"Tomorrow is the due date right?" Randy asked as he handed Alanna to Samantha.

"Yup. So let's just hope that this little one makes his appearance." Kylie answered as a sharp pain went through her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Samantha asked.

"I think so. I must have moved wrong." Kylie answered.

Kylie and Samantha continued talking and about 10 minutes later, Kylie felt another sharp pain. She tried to ignore it, but after an hour having sharp pains, Kylie finally decided to say something to Samantha.

"Could you go get Carol and my mom for me?" Kylie asked.

"Sure. Is everything ok?" Samantha answered.

"I don't know. Please get them without alarming John and Randy." Kylie responded.

"Sure." Samantha stated as she left the room. "Lana, Carol. Kylie wanted to see you in the living room for a minute."

"Is everything ok, Sam?" John asked concerned.

"Yeah. She had a question for the mom's." Samantha answered as she, Lana and Carol walked into the living room where Kylie was sitting.

"Kylie, what's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I think I might be in labor." Kylie answered.

"Are you sure?" Lana asked.

"Yeah. I started having pain every ten minutes about an hour ago and now they are about 5-6 minutes apart." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Well, the doctor will tell you not to go in until your contractions are 5 minutes apart or your water breaks." Carol responded. "I'll go get John."

Kylie nodded as Carol got up and walked out to the garage.

"John, you need to come into the living room." Carol stated.

"What's wrong? Is Kylie and the baby ok?" John asked.

"They're fine. Kylie is having contractions and you need to be with her." Carol answered.

John, Randy and Carol headed back into the living room. John knelt next to Kylie who's contractions were now exactly 5 minutes apart. John and Randy helped Kylie up and into the car. Carol and Lana climbed in the backseat with Kylie as John drove to the hospital. Randy and Samantha stayed back at the house as Alanna was still asleep. John left a house key with them so that they could lock up before heading to the hospital.

John and Kylie had pre-registered at the hospital a few days ago so there wouldn't be any paper work to fill out when they got there. John called the hospital and Kylie's doctor and let them know that they were on their way there and that Kylie's contractions were about 5 minutes apart.

Once Kylie was admitted and hooked up to monitors and an IV, Carol and Lana came into the room. John was helping Kylie through her contractions, but her water still hadn't broke. The doctor on call told her that if her water doesn't break within 2 hours, they would break it for her. An hour passed and Kylie's water finally broke on its own. The contractions got stronger and longer after the water broke.

"Kylie, I am going to check and see how your progressing. I want you to take a deep breath and hold it." the doctor stated. "Ok. You are at 8 centimeters. Looks like we will be delivering your baby very soon."

Kylie looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:58pm. Kylie hoped that the baby would wait until just after midnight before making his entrance into the world. She asked John to bring her some ice chips to moisten her mouth. John left her room only for a minute before coming back with the ice chips.

As time passed, Kylie's contractions got a lot stronger and were practically one on top of the other. Kylie squeezed John's hand with each contraction. Soon Kylie wanted to push and John called for the doctor. As soon as the doctor came in the room, she checked Kylie.

"You are fully dilated and can start pushing. Now I want you to bare down like you're doing a sit-up for the count of 10." the doctor told them. "Dad I want you to help support her back and encourage her every step of the way."

"Ok." John stated.

"On the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can." the doctor stated. "Ready, push 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10."

"You're doing great baby. I know you can do it." John told Kylie.

"Here comes another contraction and push 2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10." the doctor stated.

Kylie continued pushing and John encouraged her as much as he could. Kylie just wanted to hold their baby in her arms. Carol and Lana both had the cameras ready and waiting for the baby to be born. Kylie pushed for another 30 minutes and finally heard the words she longed to hear.

"One more big push and your baby will be here." the doctor stated. "Here comes the contraction and push..2..3..4..5..6..7..8 and stop."

The doctor grabbed the nasal aspirator and cleaned out the baby's nose and mouth before helping the rest of the baby's body out of Kylie. As soon as Kylie head the baby's first cry, she knew the from that day forward, everything that she and John did would be for him. Carol and Lana started snapping pictures as soon as the baby was out and laying on top of Kylie.

"Congratulations mom and dad, you have a son." the doctor stated.

Once the baby was cleaned up, weighed and measured, Kylie and the baby were moved to their own private room. John, Carol and Lana walked into the waiting room where Randy, Samantha and Alanna were sitting and shared the news with them.

"John Wyatt Cena was born at 12:45am on April 23rd 2012. He weighs 7lbs 9ozs and is 22 inches long. He and Kylie are doing wonderful." John told them.

Kylie and the baby were released from the hospital 2 days later. Once they were settled in at home and baby John was sleeping, Kylie picked up her phone and dialed Wyatt's parents number. Kylie told his mom that she had the baby two days ago and that they named him John Wyatt Cena. Wyatt's mom told Kylie that she would tell him as soon as he woke up.

Six weeks had passed and baby John was growing like a weed. Kylie and the baby were both cleared from the doctor to travel and for Kylie to start light training. Kylie decided that she wanted to take baby John to see Wyatt and his family before they returned to work and traveling. John agreed and booked the tickets to fly to Mississippi.

Upon arriving in Mississippi, John got their rental car and they drove straight to Wyatt's parents house. His mom and dad were both home and very happy to see John and Kylie and to meet baby John. Wyatt was still asleep when John and Kylie arrived, so they sat in the living room and talked about Wyatt's progress and baby John.

"I can't wait for Wyatt to meet our son." Kylie stated.

"Me too. Since we got your phone call that he was born and what his name is, Wyatt asked daily when you were coming to see him again. He was on cloud 9 as soon as I told him that baby John's middle name was his first name." Wyatt's mom responded.

"Wyatt had touched our hearts in such a way that we feel like he is part of our family." John stated.

"Joan, Wyatt is awake and asking for you." Wyatt's father stated from the doorway.

"He doesn't know that you are here. I wanted it to be a surprise for him. Please follow me. I will go into the room first and tell him that we have a surprise for him." Joan responded.

John and Kylie followed Joan upstairs and waited in the hallway with baby John. Joan had a few things to take care of before telling Wyatt that she had a surprise for him. Baby John was now awake, but not fussy at all.

"Wyatt, we have a special surprise for you this afternoon." Joan told her son.

"What is it?" Wyatt asked.

"You just sit up and I will get your surprise." Joan answered as she helped him sit up against the pillows. "Come on in."

John and Kylie walked into the room with baby John and Wyatt's face lit up like never before. He couldn't believe that John and Kylie flew all that way with their baby just to see him. Kylie and John let Wyatt hold the baby for a little bit. Wyatt's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

After spending a few days with Wyatt and his family, it was time for John and Kylie to fly back to Tampa. Wyatt didn't want them to go, but knew that they had to take care of their family and go back to work. Kylie promised that when they go back to work, she would make sure to mention him and his parents in her come back speech.

The following Monday, Kylie, John and baby John walked into the arena in Tampa. Kylie and the baby headed straight for Stephanie's office. After gushing over the baby, Stephanie agreed to Kylie's speech. Kylie and the baby left the office and headed to John's dressing room. A few stars stopped to congratulate Kylie on her baby and snapped a few pictures.

"How did your meeting go?" John asked.

"Good. Stephanie agreed to the whole speech." Kylie answered as she got ready to feed baby John.

"Good. Any idea on who is going to stay with the baby while we go out to the ring tonight?" John asked.

"I was thinking of asking Randy. Samantha and Alanna are here with him this time." Kylie answered.

"Ok. I will go find him and ask if they could watch him." John responded.

"Ok. I will finish feeding our son and change him." Kylie stated as John left the room.

Kylie had just finished feeding and changing John when there was a knock on the door. Kylie didn't say anything and the person on the other side start calling out for John.

"I know you're in there, Cena!" the person called out.

Kylie grabbed the car seat, diaper bag and her wallet and cell phone and locked herself and the baby in the bathroom. The person knocking on the door walked in and Kylie could hear him walking around the room. She had put her phone on vibrate before she fed the baby, so she opened her phone and sent a text message to John and Randy.

_**Someone is in the dressing room. We are locked in the bathroom. Please come now!**_

John and Randy both got the text message at the same time and took off running towards John's dressing room. Neither one of them knew who was in the dressing room, but they knew that Kylie was scared for herself and the baby. John and Randy burst through the door and found Kane standing in the middle of the room.

"What are you doing in here?" John demanded.

"I want what's rightfully Cody's." Kane responded.

"Cody's? What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"The baby." Kane answered. "I know that she is here with the baby."

"My son doesn't belong to Cody. The baby that Cody wants died a long time ago. Now get out or I will call security." John stated.

"Hand over the baby and I will leave." Kane responded.

Kylie, who was still locked in the bathroom called Stephanie's phone.

"Stephanie, it's Kylie. We have a really bad situation in John's dressing room. Kane is threatening to take our son as Cody wants the baby." Kylie whispered.

"Ok. I'm sending security your way and Cody's way. Where are you?" Stephanie responded as she sent security running in both directions.

"Locked in the bathroom with the baby and all the baby stuff." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Stay there until you know that security is there and Kane is gone. I will text John where you are." Stephanie stated.

_**John. It's Stephanie. Kylie is locked in your bathroom with the baby and baby stuff. Don't give it away until security is there and Kane is in their custody.**_

Security arrived shortly thereafter and placed Kane in their custody. John knocked on the bathroom door and told Kylie that Kane was gone. Kylie opened the door and John wrapped both her and the baby in his arms. On the other side of the arena, security finally found Cody with Melina and placed him in custody.

After finding out from Kane what Cody's plan was, Stephanie suspended Kane for 1 month, for being involved and suspended Cody for 6 months. Once both stars were removed from the arena, Kylie and John felt safe again. Randy and Samantha agreed to stay with the baby and would keep the door locked until John and Kylie came back.


	13. Chapter 13

(AN: Just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! There are only 2 more chapters after this one. But never fear I have more stories coming your way. Look out for 2 other Hardy stories and an Orton story coming soon. Keep on reading and reviewing!! ~Krista)

**Chapter 13**

A week had passed since Kane had scared Kylie. She never thought that he would team up with Cody to try and do something to her and the baby. John thought it would be best for Kylie and John to stay home while he attended the shows. Kylie didn't want to be left alone in case Cody tried to come after her since he was suspended.

"John, I would rather be on the road with you than be home and have Cody try to do something while your gone." Kylie stated.

"Alright. While we are on the road I want you and John to stay at the hotel with the door locked. I don't want to risk yours or the baby's safety." John agreed.

"I promise. At least at the hotel I can have Samantha or one of the other wives to talk to." Kylie responded.

"Deal. Call Randy and see if Samantha is coming with him." John stated as he headed out to get the mail.

Kylie called Randy and talked to him and Samantha about being on the road and hanging out in the hotel room. Samantha thought it would be a great idea. Kylie looked forward to hanging out with Samantha and Alanna. John came back in the house with a letter address to both of them from Wyatt's parents.

_Dear John and Kylie,_

_I just wanted to send you a letter to thank you for everything that you have done for Wyatt. It was really great to see him smile again. My husband, Wayne and I greatly appreciated you taking time away from your busy schedules to visit us after John was born. _

_As I sit here writing this letter, I can't but wish that Wyatt would get better and be able to live a full and healthy life. Unfortunately, his doctor is only giving him a few weeks before the end will come. I am just glad that the past few months have been good to him._

_I truly hope that even if and when Wyatt is gone, you will remain in contact with us. Thank you again for everything._

_Joan and Roger._

After reading the letter a second time, Kylie and John agreed to keep in contact with Wyatt's parents for as long as possible. John soon headed upstairs and started packing for the next show. Kylie put the baby to bed and helped John pack.

The next morning, the three of them headed to the airport and boarded their flight to the west coast. Kylie was glad when they landed in San Diego. Kylie stopped to feed baby John while John got their luggage and the rental car. John was still getting used to getting a family car and his usual flashy, fast cars.

Once they were at the hotel, Kylie set up the portable crib and laid the baby down. John had to head over to the arena to check in. Kylie sent Samantha a text message letting her know that they were at the hotel and which room they were in.

_**Hey Samantha. It's Kylie. We finally made it to the hotel.**_

_Hey. That's great. What room are you in?_

_**Room 423. John is at the arena. Why don't you and Miss Alanna come keep me company.**_

_Sounds good. We'll be over in a minute. We're in room 401._

_**Ok.**_

Kylie flipped through the channels until she found one with cartoons for Alanna. Samantha knocked on the door and Kylie looked through the peep hole before opening the door. Once Samantha and Alanna were in the room, Kylie locked the door. Alanna walked over to where the TV was and sat down.

"So how are you and John doing now that the baby is here?" Samantha asked.

"We're doing ok. It's a transition for both of us, but we're enjoying it." Kylie answered.

"It's perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed after the arrival of a baby. I know that after Alanna was born, I didn't want Randy to touch me. I felt like he did this to me and so he had to pay for it." Samantha responded.

"We haven't even thought let alone talk about that. Right after my 6 week check up, I started bleeding again and it just stopped the other day. Part of it was due to the stress I was under after what happened last week, but now that everything has been taken care of, we might be able to relax and enjoy some alone time." Kylie stated.

"Well, you know that Randy and I are just down the hall if you want someone to watch Little John for you. Even if its just for a few hours in the middle of the afternoon. Whatever works for you." Samantha offered.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to tell John that." Kylie responded with a smile.

While the girls hung out at the hotel with the kids, Randy and John were still at the arena waiting for their turn in the ring. They had a similar conversation like Samantha and Kylie did. John thought it was really nice of them to offer to watch the baby for them so that they could spend some time alone.

After heading back to the hotel to meet up with their wives and children, John suggested that they head out to get some dinner. They found a small family restaurant not too far from the hotel. Kylie was just happy to be out with her family and friends. While they were sitting at their table, people kept looking and pointing at the group, some even pulled out their cell phones and took pictures.

Kylie and Samantha did their best to shield John and Alanna from the cameras. As soon as they were done with their dinners, John and Randy split the bill and they headed back to the hotel. Kylie was just glad to get away from all the cameras. She never realized what a task it was to keep the cameras away from the baby.

"That was so not fun. Is it like this all the time?" Kylie asked Samantha.

"Pretty much. We've been trying to keep Alanna out of the lime light as much as possible. But still some people find ways to get pictures of us with her." Samantha answered. "But it's really funny when they crop you out of the pictures and put themselves in the picture."

"Are people really that obsessed with our men?" Kylie asked with a laugh.

"Unfortunately yes. I don't let it bother me though. I take it as a compliment that they think my husband is one of the sexiest men in the WWE. Cause at the end of the day, he's in my arms and no one else's." Samantha answered.

"I'm really glad that we get to hang out again." Kylie responded.

"Me too. And I've been waiting so long to say this, but I am so glad that you are with John and not Cody. You and John are perfect for each other." Samantha stated as the two women hugged.

"Did we miss something?" John asked from the doorway.

"No. Just girl talk." Samantha answered as she walked past John.

After Samantha, Randy and Alanna left for the night, John and Kylie were pretty much alone. John gently kissed Kylies lips and Kylie knew that tonight was the night that she and John would start getting back to the way they were before the baby was born. Kylie lead John over to the bed and unbuttoned his shirt. Once his shirt was off, Kylie ran her hands over his chest. John then helped Kylie out of her dress.

John and Kylie slowly made love to each other and Kylie couldn't believe how amazingly gentle and loving John was. He knew that she was still healing from having their son and he wanted to make sure that she was comfortable. After making love, John wrapped Kylie in his arms and held her close to him until they both fell asleep.

"Good morning, beautiful." John stated when Kylie finally woke up the next morning.

"Morning. Did John sleep all night?" Kylie asked.

"Yup. He got up about an hour ago. I already changed and fed him and he is laying in his crib." John answered. "And breakfast awaits for you."

"Thank you." Kylie responded.

"You don't have to thank me for anything. I should be the one thanking you." John stated.

Over the next few months, John and Kylie were busy with work and traveling show to show. Baby John traveled with them as there was no need for a babysitter yet and both Kylie and John didn't want to miss out on anything as their son grew. By the time he was 6 months old, John was starting to crawl and could sit up by himself. Both Kylie and John loved their job, but they were spending so much time on the road and not enough time at home.

"John, I've been thinking about my contract renewal and I don't think I am going to resign with the WWE." Kylie stated. "I want to be able to spend time at home with you and our son."

"I don't blame you. I've been thinking about doing the same thing. I've even went as far as talking to the local gyms and they have a job waiting for me. My contract is up next month, just like yours. The only thing is, I don't want to leave for good, just for now." John responded.

"I can live with that." Kylie stated.

Soon it was time for John's first Halloween. Kylie and John dressed him up as Winnie the Pooh and took him out to see their neighbors and took pictures to send to their family. John couldn't have been any happier now that his life was perfect. And Kylie felt the same way.

The following month, Kylie and John sat nervously in Stephanie's office as they were there to tell her that they would not be resigning their contracts. Stephanie finally walked into the office and noticed that two of her most popular stars were fidgeting in their seats.

"What wrong?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that I've been thinking about it and as much as I love my job with the WWE, I want to focus on my home life with John and JJ." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Well, I can respect that. Just know that you will always have a place here in the WWE." Stephanie responded.

"Thank you." Kylie stated.

"Now, John. Have you made your decision?" Stephanie asked.

"I have and I've decided to go the same route as Kylie. I want to see my son do all his firsts and not just be told about them." John answered.

"Ok. Same for you. You will always have a place here." Stephanie stated as she voided out their contracts. "Your last show will be next week. I will play a promo video that will state that the both of you have a big announcement next week. You will each have one final match that you both will win and at the end of the show, you will address the WWE Universe with your announcement to leave the WWE."

"Sounds good to us." John responded.

John and Kylie soon left Stephanie's office to get ready for the show. They put on a good face so that no one would think that something was going on. After the show, John, Kylie, Randy, Samantha and kids headed out to eat and then back to the hotel before heading home the next morning. Kylie was happy when they landed in Tampa. She couldn't wait to sleep in her own bed with her husband.

The following week, John, Kylie and JJ flew to Boston were the show was going to be. John's parents offered to watch JJ while they went to the arena. John and Kylie were more than happy to leave their son in their care. They arrived at the arena and everyone was buzzing around trying to get to John and Kylie to find out what the big announcement was going to be. All John told them was they would have to wait and see just like everyone else.

Both John and Kylie won their matches that night like planned. As soon as John's match was over, Kylie joined him in the ring and waited for the crowd to die down. John exchanged smiles with Kylie before picking up the microphone.

"Kylie and I have a announcement for all of you. I would like to have the entire roster out on the stage please." John stated as one by one the entire RAW roster, including refs and staff came out on stage. "Thank you. As everyone as seen, there is something that Kylie and I have to say to all of you. It's been a great couple of years and I couldn't be happier than I am right now. But there comes a time when someone must say good-bye. Tonight is our night. Kylie and I have put a lot of thought into this and while we love what we do, it's time for us to focus on our lives and our family. This is not good bye forever, it's good bye until next time."

The crowd and staff were in shock at what they just heard. Randy couldn't take the silence anymore and started clapping for John and Kylie. Soon the rest of the roster and everyone on stage followed suit. In the crowd, some cheered, others cried and some didn't know how to react. Eventually everyone in the arena applauded John and Kylie as they made their way towards the stage on final time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The following month was JJ's first Christmas. John and Kylie drove up to Boston for the holiday's. Carol and John Sr. were more than happy to have all their sons home for the special holidays. Once the holiday's were over, everyone headed back to their homes. John and Kylie took their time driving back to Tampa. Once they made it back to Tampa, John and Kylie unloaded the car while JJ took a nap.

January and February went by and no one really noticed. March came with storms and lots of rain. April approached as the weather started to get warmer. And soon it was two weeks before JJ's first birthday and Kylie was busy getting everything ready. John Sr and Carol were flying in from Boston, John's brothers were also flying in with their families and Kylie's parents were already in town.

The week before the birthday party, John and Kylie got a registered letter from Mississippi. John waited until Kylie got home from the store before he opened it. He knew that it had to be bad news. Kylie and her parents walked through the door and John helped grab the bags from the car.

"We got a registered letter from Mississippi today." John told Kylie.

"Who's in Mississippi?" Lana asked.

"We met a little boy about a year ago through the Make-A-Wish Foundation named Wyatt. He has cancer that is incurable." Kylie answered.

"Is that where you got John's middle name?" Ricky asked.

"Yes. He asked if he could suggest a name for the baby and when we were deciding on a name, it just sounded right." John answered.

"Let's open the letter." Kylie stated.

John opened the envelope and unfolded the letter. Kylie got butterflies in her stomach as John started to read the letter.

_Dear John and Kylie,_

_This has to be the hardest letter that I have ever written. Since your last letter, Wyatt's condition took a turn for the worse and this past Friday, Wyatt took his last breath at home and passed away in his sleep. We are holding a funeral for him this Friday, we would be honored if you could come. Wyatt loved you both and with everything you've done, we feel like you are more apart of this family now then ever before._

_Your friends,_

_Joan and Wayne_

Kylie had tears rolling down her cheeks as John finished reading the letter. Lana and Ricky exchanged looks before offering to watch JJ while they went to the funeral. John and Kylie booked their tickets and packed for the funeral. Kylie couldn't believe how much Wyatt's death got to her.

Once they arrived in Mississippi, John and Kylie drove straight to Wyatt's parents house. Joan and Wayne were happy to John and Kylie. They spent the afternoon talking about Wyatt and his final days. Wyatt had written a letter to everyone who touched his heart. John and Kylie opened the letter and read it out load.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Cena,_

_I just wanted to write this last letter to you and say thank you again for everything. You made my final year on earth and better one. You are both very lucky to have a good baby boy in your life. Treasure him always. My mom and dad have not seen this letter. I would like for you to keep in contact with them if you can. My parents have a box or two for you and Little John. I want you to have these to remember me by. Please tell Little John about me if you want to. _

_Thank you again._

_Wyatt._

Kylie couldn't help but start crying as John read the letter. The next day John and Kylie attended the funeral and everyone who talked to them told them that Wyatt couldn't stop talking about them. After the funeral, John and Kylie stopped by Joan and Wayne's house. They were having their friends and family over after the funeral. Before John and Kylie left, Joan gave them the boxes that Wyatt wanted them to have. John took them to the post office while Kylie finished packing to head back to Tampa.

Once they were back in Tampa, everyone gathered at the Cena household to celebrate JJ's first birthday and John's 36th birthday. Kylie and John were thrilled that everyone could come together. The morning of the party, Kylie wasn't feeling to well and figured that it must have been the stress from the funeral and planning the party. Kylie was able to get away from the house and headed to the store to pick up some last minute things for the party and for the house.

Kylie walked through the personal care section of the store and stopped in front of the pregnancy tests. She didn't think that she was pregnant, but figured that it wouldn't hurt to take a home test just in case. After leaving the store, Kylie headed back home and unloaded the car. She made sure that the pregnancy test was hidden in her purse before going into the house.

"There you are. I was wondered where you had gone." John stated as he came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, honey. I needed to run to the store to get some last minute things for today and some meds." Kylie responded.

"Meds? Is everything ok?" John asked concerned.

"It will be. I think that with all the stress from the funeral and planning the party, my body is worn out. I woke up this morning feeling sick." Kylie answered.

"Are you sure its just that?" John asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Kylie answered.

"I wanted to say something the other day, but too many ears around. I think you should take a pregnancy test." John stated.

"Really? Do you think that we are?" Kylie asked.

"Last night it felt a little different and the last time it felt different was when you were pregnant with JJ." John answered.

"Ok. I have a pregnancy test in the bathroom. I'll take it before my shower." Kylie responded with a small grin.

"Ok. And don't wait to tell me if we are." John stated.

"I won't. I promise." Kylie stated as she headed upstairs.

Kylie did as she said she would. After taking the test, Kylie got in the shower and tried to relax a little. Meanwhile, the rest of the family was waking up and starting to move about the house. John and his brothers, as well as his dad and Kylie's dad started putting the decorations up around the house and backyard.

Kylie finished her shower and dried off. After she was dressed she headed back into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. But before she could do any of that, she looked down at the pregnancy test. She stuck the stick in the box and tossed it on the bed. After she was done with her hair and makeup, Kylie headed downstairs to find her husband.

"John, can I see you alone for a minute." Kylie stated.

"Sure, baby. What's up?" John asked.

"Come with me." Kylie answered as she lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Kylie, what's going on?" John asked.

"I took the pregnancy test before my shower." Kylie answered.

"And?" John asked.

"Here." Kylie answered as she handed him the pregnancy test box.

John pulled out the test stick and looked at it. He nodded his head and put the stick back in the box. John and Kylie headed back downstairs and soon the party began. Only John and Kylie knew the result of the pregnancy test and as the party went on, they both forgot about it.

Once the party ended and JJ was in bed. John, Kylie, Ricky, Lana, John Sr and Carol helped clean up and put everything away. Once the house was clean, everyone headed to their rooms for the night. After John and Kylie were alone in their room, John looked at Kylie and all she could do is smile.

Over the next few weeks, John worked a lot of hours at a near by gym. Kylie stayed home with JJ and took care of things around the house. The following Sunday was Mother's day and John wanted to make sure that Kylie didn't have to do a thing. He made breakfast in bed for her, he cleaned the house, took care of JJ all day and even managed to grill up some dinner.

"Today was wonderful! Thank you, John." Kylie stated.

"You're welcome. Today was meant for you to relax and enjoy." John responded.

"And I did." Kylie stated as she moved her hand over her stomach. "I think it's time we let everyone in on our little secret."

After JJ was put in bed, Kylie and John called his parents first and three-wayed Kylie's parents in Hawaii. Once everyone was on the phone, John and Kylie first wished Lana and Carol a Happy Mother's day. Then they told their parents that they had a surprise for them. Both parents asked at the same time what it was.

"We're having another baby." Kylie announced.

"When? How far along are you?" Carol asked.

"I'm 8 weeks as of today and we are due just before Christmas on December 14th." Kylie answered.

"Congratulations." John Sr. responded.

"Thank you, dad." John stated.

"Mom, dad, you haven't said anything." Kylie stated.

"We're still letting the news sink in. I can't believe that my little girl is having another baby." Ricky stated.

"It was a surprise, but we are happy just the same." Kylie responded.

After their phone call to their parents, John and Kylie headed upstairs to bed. Everyone else could wait to find out about the pregnancy until tomorrow. Kylie curled up next to John and rested her head on his chest. John wrapped an arm around her and soon they fell asleep. John and Kylie woke up to the alarm clock at 7am. John got in the shower while Kylie fixed him some breakfast before work. While cooking, Kylie became nauseous and couldn't stand the look of food. So while John ate, she laid down on the couch.

"I hope you feel better soon." John stated as he got ready to head to work.

"Me too." Kylie responded. "Have a good day."

"You too. Call me if anything happens." John stated.

"I will. I love you." Kylie smiled.

"I love you too." John responded as he walked out the door.

Over the next month, Kylie's morning sickness slowly got better. And she was starting to show. John noticed the difference in her right away and loved the way she looked, even if she didn't. John was happy that everything was going great for them. He loved his job at the gym helping others gain muscle correctly and Kylie loved being able to be at home with their son.

Kylie was almost 18 weeks and couldn't wait to find out what the baby was going to be. John had already decided that if it was another boy, he would share a room with JJ and if it was a girl, she would get her own room. All Kylie cared about was that the baby was healthy.

"I can't believe how quickly my stomach grew. I'm already wearing the maternity pants." Kylie stated on the morning of their ultrasound appointment.

"Your body remembered from the last pregnancy. They say it happens quicker the second time around." John responded as he buttoned up his shirt. "Are you about ready to go?"

"Yeah. Is the baby sitter here yet?" Kylie asked.

"Yes. She's downstairs playing with JJ." John answered.

"Ok. Then I am ready to go." Kylie responded.

John and Kylie drove to the medical center and checked in with the receptionist. It didn't take long before Kylie's name was called. Once they were in that all too familiar room, Kylie started to get a little nervous. She worried that something might be wrong with the baby, but she didn't say anything to anyone.

John and Kylie had the doctor put the baby's ultrasound picture in an envelope. They wanted to show JJ the baby first before telling him he was having a brother or sister. After John paid the babysitter, they sat down with JJ and showed him the ultrasound pictures.

"Baby?" JJ asked.

"Yes. That is the baby." Kylie answered.

"Shall we see what the baby is?" John asked.

"I think so." Kylie answered.

"Baby." JJ stated.

Kylie and John opened the envelope and pulled out the picture. John couldn't help but smile. Kylie looked at the picture and smiled as well. Both knew what this was going to mean and they couldn't have been happier. Kylie just hoped that everything would go as planned and that there wouldn't be any complications.


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. You guys made it worth writting. Stay tuned for more stories coming soon. ~Krista!!)

**Chapter 15**

As the months passed, Kylie got bigger as the baby grew. JJ loved touching Kylie's stomach and feeling the baby move around. John loved it too. John started getting the room ready for the new baby as soon as Kylie hit 6 months. John's parents decided that they would come down to Tampa before Kylie had the baby, so that someone was there with JJ.

Labor Day weekend was the hottest weekend of the year in Tampa. Kylie spent most of the day inside where it was air conditioned. Randy, Samantha and Alanna drove from St. Louis to spend time with their friends. Samantha was envious of Kylie for having another baby so soon. Samantha was pregnant with hers and Randy's second baby, but by the time the baby would be born, Alanna would be 5 ½ years old.

"Where's JJ?" Alanna asked.

"He's in his room. You can go up there and play with him." Kylie answered.

"Ok. Thank you." Alanna stated as she headed upstairs.

As the day went on, Kylie started feeling a little different. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew it couldn't be good. Once everyone but the Orton's left, Kylie walked over to John. John could tell that something was bothering Kylie, but wasn't sure what.

"John, something isn't right." Kylie stated.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"I think we should go to the hospital. I fear something is wrong with the baby." Kylie answered.

"What do mean you think something is wrong with the baby?" John asked concerned.

"The baby hasn't moved all day. I'm worried." Kylie answered with tears in her eyes.

"Ok. I'll ask Randy and Samantha if they can watch JJ and I will take you to get checked out." John responded.

Randy and Samantha agreed to stay with JJ and John took Kylie to the hospital. After the doctor ran some tests and did an emergency ultrasound, the doctor finally came back into the room to talk to John and Kylie.

"Well, I have some good news and some not so good news." the doctor stated.

"What is the bad news?" Kylie asked.

"You were very dehydrated and therefore the baby started to get dehydrated. The fluids we gave you when you first came in have helped a lot and you can go home tonight." the doctor answered.

"That's good." John stated. "Now's what's the good news?"

"You're baby is 2 weeks a head of schedule. So you might be delivering earlier than expected." the doctor told them.

John and Kylie headed home after leaving the hospital. Kylie was happy that it was nothing more serious than dehydration. John told Randy and Samantha what was going on and they too were happy that nothing else was going on. Kylie headed upstairs and laid down on their bed. After being in the hospital she was more tired than before.

The weeks passed and Kylie got better. There were the weekly trips to the hospital just be on the safe side. John was almost done with the room and soon he would be able to show it off to Kylie. JJ was running around the house and looking more and more like his dad but with tanner skin, everyday. John loved his job, but loved coming home to Kylie and JJ at the end of the day.

As it closer to Thanksgiving, Carol took a long leave of absence from her job to fly down to Tampa in case the baby decided to come before the due date. Kylie loved being around John's mom and Carol loved having Kylie as part of the family. One night while they were waiting for John to come home from work, Carol pulled out a photo album from when John was a baby. Kylie had never seen it before.

"He was a cutie then too." Kylie stated as she looked at his pictures.

"He sure was. And what a little flirt. By the time he was 4, he already had girls chasing after him." Carol responded.

"I can only imagine. I know it's a little crazy when we go out. But I've noticed that the girls and women are more respectful now that we are married then when we were dating." Kylie stated.

"It happens. I'm just glad that you don't have to fight off all those women." Carol responded as she put the book away. "I should get started on dinner before John gets home."

Kylie laid back on the couch and watched JJ playing with his toys. She couldn't believe that in just a few short weeks, she and John would be the parents of 2 children. Kylie hoped that JJ wouldn't retaliate against the baby after they bring the baby home. John walked through the door about 20 minutes later.

After dinner, John took JJ upstairs for a bath before bedtime. Kylie was very lucky that she had a husband who loved being a father. While John was giving JJ a bath and Carol was cleaning up from dinner, Kylie walked into their home office and got on the computer. While Kylie was checking messages, she felt a sharp pain go through her stomach.

"John!" Kylie yelled but he didn't hear her.

"What's wrong, honey?" Carol asked as she walked into the office.

"I just had a really sharp pain go through my stomach." Kylie answered just as another sharp pain hit her again.

"Ok. I'm going to go get John to take you to the hospital." Carol responded as she quickly left the room.

John came running downstairs and into the office. And without wasting any time, got Kylie into the car and took off for the hospital. Kylie was in pain the entire drive to the hospital. As soon as John told the nurse what was going on, she paged the doctor. Kylie was hooked up to monitors and an IV line. John was more scared now than ever before.

As the hours passed, Kylie was still in pain and there was nothing that John could do. The doctor came in to check on Kylie. After doing a quick exam. The doctor wrote in her chart and talked to a nurse before talking to John and Kylie.

"Ok. I know that your due date is less than 4 weeks away, but I feel that the baby needs to be born now. The pain that Kylie was feeling was the placenta tearing away from the uterine wall. In order to stop the tearing and the pain, I would like to deliver the baby as soon as possible." the doctor stated.

"Can she go through regular labor and delivery?" John asked.

"I'm afraid not. With the placenta tearing away from the wall, it could be very dangerous for her to push the baby out. I am going to schedule her for an emergency c-section." the doctor answered.

"Ok. Can I be in there with her?" John asked fighting back tears.

"Yes. The nurse will make sure that you have scrubs on and she will come get you when we are ready. Now the recovery time after a c-section is 8-10 weeks, but she will be up walking within 24 hours after the surgery. The surgery itself will only last about 45 minutes maximum." the doctor answered.

While the doctor was getting everything ready, John called his mom and told her what was going on. Carol grabbed John's car keys and put JJ in his car seat and drove to the hospital. Once they were in the waiting room, Carol told the nurse who she was and the nurse told her that as soon as they were out of surgery she would tell John. In the meantime, Carol sat down with JJ and called her husband as well as her other sons and Kylie's parents. The last person she called was Randy.

"Hello." Randy answered his phone.

"Randy, it's Carol. John's mom. I know that you and your family were planning on surprising John and Kylie tonight, but you might want to head to the hospital instead of the house." Carol stated.

"Why? What happened?" Randy asked.

"Kylie started having sharp pains and they are going to do an emergency c-section tonight." Carol answered.

"Ok. We will be there in about 10 minutes." Randy stated.

Meanwhile in the OR, Kylie was all set to have the c-section. John was brought in and took a seat next to Kylie. The doctor told her that she will not feel any pain, but she will feel a lot of pressure. John gently and carefully kissed Kylie's forehead. Kylie made a funny face when the doctor started pushing on her stomach during the delivery. No sooner did Kylie's face return to normal, she and John heard the sound they had been waiting for.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" the doctor stated.

John stood up and took a few quick pictures before the baby was taken over to the warmer. A nurse told him he could come over to the baby and take some more pictures and talk to his daughter. Kylie had tears rolling down the sides of her face. The nurse wrapped the baby up in a blanket and put a pink hat on her head before handing the baby to John.

John walked back over to Kylie and showed her their daughter. She looked just like Kylie. Kylie kissed her daughter before John had to move. The nurse took the baby to the nursery while Kylie was being stitched up. After Kylie was moved into her own room, the baby was brought in and Kylie was finally able to sit up. John walked out into the waiting room to call everyone, but was even happier when he saw his mom, JJ, Randy, Samantha and Alanna sitting there.

"What are you guys doing here?" John asked.

"We wanted to surprise you. You're mom knew we were coming. How's Kylie and the baby?" Randy answered as he gave John a hug.

"They are both doing fine. You can come back and see them." John stated.

Everyone followed John down the hallway and into Kylie's room. Kylie had just finished nursing and burping the baby when John returned with everyone. The question on everyone's mind was what the baby was and the stats.

"We would like you all to meet Brianne Kelani Cena, 6lbs 5ozs 21 inches long. Born at 6:30pm on November 20th 2013." John stated.

"Congratulations. She's beautiful." Carol responded.

A week had passed and soon Kylie and Brianne were home from the hospital. Kylie had to take it easy for the first few weeks as she was still very tender around the surgical site. Their first night home was exhausting as John had to get up with Kylie as she wasn't able to move around very well.

As the weeks passed, Kylie healed just like she should and soon she was released from her doctor's care. Carol had stayed until just after Christmas and John Sr. came down for Thanksgiving and for Christmas. Kylie was happy that she had such a great family and wonderful friends. Randy and Samantha called the day after Christmas to announce that their baby, a boy named Randall Keith Orton Jr. was born two days before Christmas.

That night as John was tucking JJ into bed and Kylie was sitting in the rocking chair, John couldn't help but think how perfect his life really was. He had a gorgeous house, a wonderful family, a beautiful wife and two children that loved him no matter what.

"My life couldn't be any better than it is right now." John stated as they left the room. "Thank you for giving me two wonderful children."

"You're welcome. And thank you. You are the perfect husband no matter what anyone else says. I love you." Kylie responded as she turned off the light.

"I love you too." John stated with a smile.

The End!


End file.
